<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Artifacts by Lapuslewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509389">The Artifacts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapuslewolf/pseuds/Lapuslewolf'>Lapuslewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Difference between Clay and Dream, Fluff, Herobrine - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Wordy, dreamnotfound, george is Herobrine (kinda), lots of fighting, multiple characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapuslewolf/pseuds/Lapuslewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay goes on a crazy adventure through the Nether. He meets new friends and almost dies (many, many times). How will he survive when everything seems to be crumbling down because of some stupid ancient artifacts?</p>
<p>(Hello! This is my first fanfic on ao3 so yeet. Note: I don’t ship Dream and George irl, only their Minecraft personas!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dream Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Hello! This is my first fanfic on ao3 so yeet. Note: I don’t ship Dream and George irl, only their Minecraft personas!!</p>
<p>This was originally gonna be a oneshot, but I decided to add more chapters. Sorry if there’s plot holes. </p>
<p>Cross posted on Wattpad @/lapuswolf )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Clay wondered what the Nether was like. In his small little village, it was forbidden to go into the dimension. Techno's words replayed in Clay's mind, "Do not go into the Nether. For the love of Notch <b>please</b>." Clay found it humorous that the pig-like male used the word please in a sentence. From all the books he read, the Nether didn't seem so bad.</p>
<p>Sitting atop his small cottage, he could see the ruined portal in the square. All it took was a single piece of obsidian, and a light of a flint and steel to go to the new area. He fixed his hood before hopping off his roof. He rolled onto the ground before sneaking over to the portal. It was midnight, everyone should be asleep. Keyword, <em>should</em>.</p>
<p>Clay slid in the last block of obsidian and lit the area with his flint and steel. The portal lit up in fantastic purples and blues, such a magnificent sight. His eyes teared up a bit but the mood was ruined by a loud - but quiet - "Hey!" Clay spun around to see Techno running towards him. He wasn't wearing his usual pig-mask which revealed how pig-like he really was. Pointed ears, pinkish skin, and even two little tusks coming out from his lower lip. "What do you think you're doing?"</p>
<p>"Uhm-" Clay gave a nervous laugh. He ran a hand through his unkempt dirty blonde hair. "Do you want the truth?" Techno gave him a look as the answer was blatantly obvious. "Okay! Can you blame me?" Clay whimpered. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and puckered a lip. "The Nether just....seems SO cool..."</p>
<p>Techno sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Clay looked up with raised eyebrows. Techno dug into his satchel and took out a small white mask. He handed it to Clay. Clay took the mask and stared down at it.</p>
<p>It looked pretty worn out, with a crack coming up from the bottom of the right eye. The leather straps had faded and lost all color. Nonetheless the smile the mask held looked as clean as ever.</p>
<p>"Put it on," Techno said simply. "It'll help you." He went to walk away but he stopped. "Good luck." He whispered before walking away.</p>
<p>Clay watched with such confusion. He always knew Techno was a bit strange, but this really takes the cake. Clay stared back down at the mask and bit his lip. It was in no way transparent, so how would it be helpful to wear the mask? He groaned and stuffed the mask into his bag before hopping into the portal and dissipating into thin air.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Urk-" Clay hurled over onto the nether rack. He held his stomach, feeling sick and wobbly. Who knew traveling into another dimension would make you feel so funky? He finally was able to stand up and lean against the obsidian portal. He looked around and his eyes widened. This looked nothing like the books!! He looked forward and he could see the nether rack turn into - into dirt?? His eyes sparkled with fascination as he wobbled over to the weird biome.</p>
<p>The entire place was filled with blues and greens. Clay hadn't seen anything like it. He looked around for a bit before hearing some familiar oinking. "Zombie pigman!" Clay exclaimed and turned to see the mob from his book. Only, it wasn't a zombie and instead a fully alive Piglin with a crossbow aimed at him.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck." Clay gulped. He grabbed his diamond ax and tried to remember all of his training against the Pillagers from back home. Fire. Dodge dodge. Hit. Fire. Dodge dodge. Hit. It went back and forth, but the Piglin was too good. Clay got cornered against the walls of dirt and nether rack. The Piglin knocked his ax out of his hand and raised the bow to his head.</p>
<p>Clay scrambled in his bag to find something to fight with. He grabbed the white mask Techno gave him and smashed it into the Piglin's face. The Piglin squealed and missed his shot. Clay was hoping he could topple the Piglin over and use its crossbow against him but instead his body disappeared and he was staring straight at the wall he was just against.</p>
<p>'<em>What the hell?</em>' Clay thought. He didn't feel any different, but he could feel the mask right up against his face. And yet he could see perfectly fine like it wasn't there. He whimpered and grabbed his ax from where it was thrown and sighed. '<em>Maybe going into the Nether was a mistake</em>' he thought bitterly.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Clay perked up and felt all of his senses heightened. He snapped his head over to see- another human? He had a hood over his head, but Clay could see the faint tufts of brown hair. What stunned Clay the most was the giant sunglasses on his face. Were those really necessary?</p>
<p>"It has a diamond ax?" The male exclaimed and raised a black sword. "Damn, these Piglin are getting more intelligent by the day. And that's an ugly lookin mask...what are they up to?"</p>
<p>'<em>Piglin</em>?' Clay thought. His eyes widened as he saw the man advance towards him. His body moved on its own after that. The two fought, hard and super quick. The metal of their weapons clashed and sparked and adrenaline ran through their veins. Eventually, Clay was knocked onto the ground. '<em>Wait!!</em>' He squealed. '<em>Why can't I speak?</em>' He growled and tried to communicate with the other male. The male grabbed Clay's ax, confiscating it.</p>
<p>"Ugh, Piglin are so annoying." The boy huffed in his thick foreign accent. "Let's get this ugly thing off of you." He used the tip of his blade to cut the strap of Clay's mask. He squeaked as suddenly the mask was gone and the Piglin laid on the ground with a blank expression. Next to them was Clay, sitting cross-legged. Clay looked at the Piglin then at the other male.</p>
<p>"Hello-" Clay was cut off as the blade was held against his throat.</p>
<p>"Who are you?! And how did you do that?!" The other sneered and glared daggers into the other's eyes. Well, Clay assumed so, he couldn't see the other's eyes.</p>
<p>Clay held his hands up in surrender. "I-I don't know!!" He panicked.</p>
<p>The other raised a brow. "You don't know?" He scoffed. "Who even are you? I haven't seen you around before. Are you from the surface?"</p>
<p>"You mean- the overworld?" Clay blinked. He nodded. "Yes! I'm from the overworld. I didn't think I'd meet another human in the Nether." The other male furrowed his brows and tightened his grip on his sword. "Uhm- my name is Clay..."</p>
<p>"Clay huh?" The other straightened up a bit, making Clay gulp. "My name is George."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, George." Clay hummed. George stayed silent and just glared at Clay. "Well, it would be if you weren't holding me sword-point."</p>
<p>George sighed and dropped his sword to his side. "Right..." he frowned. "So, why are you here." He glanced at the fainted Piglin before looking back at Clay.</p>
<p>Clay stood up straight and George's eyes widened a bit. Clay was way taller than George which was a little intimidating. Nonetheless, George stood his ground. "Curiosity killed the cat." Clay shrugged.</p>
<p>"What...?" George was a little confused but he shook his head. He pointed at the white smiley mask on the ground. "And what about this."</p>
<p>"Oh, I honestly don't know." Clay picked up the mask and stared at it. "I think I...became the Piglin with this thing." He handed the mask to George.</p>
<p>George looked at the mask and then back up at Clay. "I feel like I've seen this mask before...I'm going to have to take this to Wilbur for more information though." He kept the mask and put it in his bag.</p>
<p>"Right...okay...." Clay blinked. He bit his lip. "So...uhm...." he stared at George. He really wished he could see his eyes, instead of the plastic sunglasses. "Can I have my ax back?"</p>
<p>"No." George held the ax close. "I'm taking you back to the village. We'll talk more there." Before Clay could protest, George grabbed his wrist and dragged him along.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"I'm telling you! I'm from the overworld!!" Clay protested. Currently, he was tied up in a chair, being interrogated by Wilbur. Wilbur wore a trench coat and a beanie, his floppy hair covering one eye. He had a similar accent to George.</p>
<p>"I don't believe you." Wilbur scoffed. He dropped the white mask in front of Clay. "This is a Dream Mask. There's only one person who could've had this mask, and he's long gone by now."</p>
<p>"George!" Clay looked desperately at the male who was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. "Back me up on this! You saw the portal right?!"</p>
<p>"Is this true?" Wilbur looked over at George. George pushed his sunglasses up and nodded.</p>
<p>"I did see it, yes. So he's most likely telling the truth. But the portal there has been broken for years. So it's a bit weird that it would suddenly work again."</p>
<p>Clay sighed. "Because I fixed it! Then I got caught by Techno and he gave me the mask and-"</p>
<p>"Wait-" Wilbur snapped his head towards Clay. "Did you say Techno?"</p>
<p>Clay nodded. "Yup! He and I go waayyy back. He treats me like a child even though I'm not." George and Wilbur looked at each other. "He's got long pink hair, red eyes, and wears a pig mask. But he's also known to look similar to a pig without the mask. Which is weeeeird. Man, I'm pretty sure he's out to get me some times."</p>
<p>George snorted and covered his mouth. "Yeah, sounds about right."</p>
<p>Clay hummed and leaned back into his seat. "So y'all believe me? That I come from the overworld?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Wilbur huffed. "I trusted Techno with the last Dream mask." He gestured to the white mask on the table. "If he gave it to you, then that means we can trust you too."</p>
<p>Clay grinned triumphantly.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"You're lucky you know," George said out of nowhere. He was currently showing Clay around the town. "If I hadn't found you, you'd be dead."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Clay chuckled. "I can take care of myself y' know."</p>
<p>"Clearly." George scoffed. "I totally beat you."</p>
<p>"Only because I was trapped in a Piglin body! Speaking of- what exactly are Piglin?" Clay asked. "And do you know anything about this- what was it called? A Dream Mask?" He held up the white ceramic mask. "It's really weird. I can see through it? But it's not opaque at all! Also, why do you wear sunglasses? Like nobody else is and it's really not as bright as I read in the books-"</p>
<p>"Christ, all-mighty you talk too much." George groaned. "I'm not answering any of your stupid questions. Just be glad you're alive right now."</p>
<p>"Again, I wasn't myself. I could seriously beat you in a 1v1." George looked at Clay unimpressed. "Plus you were using a weapon I've never even seen before! What even was that? A black sword?"</p>
<p>George sighed. "It's a netherite sword."</p>
<p>"A nether-what?"</p>
<p>"Netherite." George held out the sword. "It's a rare material only found here in the nether. That's why I was a little shocked when I saw a Piglin holding a diamond ax, which was actually you."</p>
<p>Clay looked at the sword and huffed. "I bet I could beat you, with that lame-ass sword of yours." George scoffed and glared at him. "Aaaand if I beat you, you gotta answer all my questions!"</p>
<p>"Seriously?" George couldn't help but laugh. "Guess you're gonna be the dumbest person here." He put his sword away. "Follow me." Clay nodded as George led him to the tucked away training grounds.</p>
<p>"Can I have my ax back?" Clay asked as he looked around the small, yet fairly cool (hot?) training area.</p>
<p>"Nope." George smirked and popped his 'p' with emphasis. He summoned a shabby wooden sword and tossed it to Clay. Clay caught it and frowned over at George, who was wielding his netherite sword. "This will be easy. Listen, if you can actually beat me, I will answer all of your questions." He tapped his chin, "But we shouldn't have to worry about that." Before Clay could react, George was coming at him.</p>
<p>He rolled out of the way and summoned his shield, blocking George's attack. George seemed a little stunned that Clay had a shield, so Clay took the chance. He swept his feet and knocked George off his balance. George stumbled backward but didn't take long to lunge at Clay again. Their swords clashed together, and even with his wooden sword, Clay was able to push back George.</p>
<p>Clay looked around the area for something to help him. Then he saw it. As George ran towards him Clay ran in the opposite direction. "Are you seriously fleeing?!" George laughed and ran after him.</p>
<p>"Maybe." Clay giggled. He jumped off the ledge and George screamed. George watched as Clay seemingly fell into the lava. Suddenly he was spun around and held off the edge by his shirt. He lost grip of his sword and it fell to the ground. "Gotcha~" Clay winked, as purple sparkles fell off of him.</p>
<p>"Fuck." George cursed. "You had ender pearls..." He glanced down at the lava then back at Clay. He didn't notice, but Clay's face was littered with freckles. '<em>Huh...sun kisses...how cute.</em>' George thought before huffing. "Let me go," he demanded.</p>
<p>"Then you'd fall." Clay laughed when George groaned. "Do you surrender?" George glared at him before agreeing with a sigh. Clay hummed and pulled George back onto his feet. "Told you I would win~"</p>
<p>George grabbed his sword and held it close. "I hate you." He pushed his glasses back up before looking over at Clay.</p>
<p>"I'm wounded." Clay fake-pouted. "Anyways," He hopped onto a small ledge and picked at the grass. "Time for you to answer all of my questions!" He gave a toothy grin.</p>
<p>George frowned and crossed his arms, "I still don't trust you." Clay gasped which made George sigh again, "But a deal is a deal. What do you want to know."</p>
<p>"Hmmm..." Clay pondered for a moment. "Okay, first question, why do you always wear sunglasses? I haven't seen you take them off."</p>
<p>George's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned against the wall. "Why does it matter?"</p>
<p>"I'm just curious!" Clay whined. George huffed and looked away.</p>
<p>"I'm not answering that. Too personal."</p>
<p>"Fine then!" Clay scrunched his nose. "How do you know Techno?"</p>
<p>Humming, George looked back at Clay. "Good question." Clay smiled. "Techno used to be the leader here. Ruling over both humans and Piglin. However, after some...unfortunate events, he was banned from the Nether."</p>
<p>"If he was banned from the Nether, why did Wilbur give him the Dream Cast?"</p>
<p>"Dream Mask." George corrected. "And your guess is as good as mine. Wilbur always had a soft spot for Techno." George looked at the mask which rested in Clay's hands. "And as for what it does, I really have no idea. From what you experienced, I would assume it gives you the power to take control of things. Like with what happened with the Piglin." George bit his lip, "But I'm sure it has side effects...like all things..." he muttered.</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." George stood up straight. "I'm leaving now, I have to do some other things." He started to leave without another word.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Clay called out. George looked over at Clay. "Will I see you later?"</p>
<p>George scoffed. "I live here." he then walked away. Clay frowned slightly and stared down at the Dream Mask, now with ever so many more questions.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next day, Clay went looking for George. After all, he was the only person he knew by name here. Well, besides Wilbur but he didn't know if Wilbur liked him or not. He stopped when he heard two voices, one of them familiar. He looked around the corner and held his breath.</p>
<p>"And that's when I told them." A black-haired male with a bandana around his head laughed, holding up an energy drink towards George. "Fuck off, that's my crafting table!" George laughed and covered his mouth.</p>
<p>"Sapnap! That's so bad!" He giggled. "You can't tell me they weren't cute though."</p>
<p>"Yeah, like you and that newcomer. Clay was it?" Sapnap grinned. George gasped and frowned. "I saw you together. Talk about being cute. Lit as all hell, lemme tell you."</p>
<p>"No, we're not." George huffed. "I don't even know him! He's a random stranger who came through an abandoned portal. And you expect me to trust him, just like that?"</p>
<p>Sapnap shrugged, "I think he's pretty cool." He could feel George's cold stare. "A-Anyways- look! It's Tommy! TOMMY!!" he ran over to them as the 16-year-old laughed and screamed with happiness.</p>
<p>George snorted and ran after them, joining the commotion. He was just as loud. Clay backed up and felt his heart hurt. He shook his head and walked over to them. "Hello," he greeted.</p>
<p>"OH, MY NOTCH!" Sapnap jumped and looked over at Clay. "OH OH! YOU'RE THE PERSON FROM THE OVERWORLD!" Clay opened his mouth to speak but his cheeks were squished by Sapnap's hands. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING CUTE!!!"</p>
<p>"Ew, no he's not." Tommy, the other male groaned. He had blonde hair and braces. He was also as tall as Clay, even though he was 16. "Men are gross, Sapnap."</p>
<p>"I can agree with that." George chuckled and put a hand on his hip.</p>
<p>"You guys wound me..." Clay pouted but laughed. Sapnap laughed and pulled away. "Apparently you guys already know me or I'd introduce myself."</p>
<p>Sapnap laughed. "Yeah, It's kinda hard not to know about the mysterious new guy who showed up through our broken portal." He pointed at himself, "I'm Nick! But everyone calls me Sapnap."</p>
<p>"I'm Tommy." The blonde waved. "I'm the best man in this whole town." He got some scoffs from Sapnap and George. "Don't laugh at me!"</p>
<p>George rolled his eyes. "And I'm George, but you already knew that."</p>
<p>"Yuuup! Oh! Also, this is Dream!" Clay held up the mask and giggled as he shook it slightly.</p>
<p>The three of them stared at him like he was crazy. "Anywaaays..." Sapnap pursed his lips. "How did you even get here? The portal has been broken for years! I haven't seen the surface in so long..."</p>
<p>"Bro, I've never even seen it." Tommy crossed his arms. "But yeah, how in god's apples did you get here?"</p>
<p>"Didn't you say you fixed it?" George asked Clay. Clay nodded. "That's pretty impressive, actually. Obsidian is really heavy."</p>
<p>"Haha, thanks." Clay chuckled sheepishly. "I got all my knowledge from books in my local library. Though, it is seriously outdated." Sapnap patted Clay's back. "Anyways, I was wondering if you guys wanted to help me test out, Dream." he gestured to his mask.</p>
<p>Sapnap winced, "Ahh...sorry. I would but I have to..." He glanced at Tommy, "..help Tommy and Tubbo with farming blaze rods." He winked at Tommy who nodded.</p>
<p>"Yup! We're running low on potions! Come on!" Tommy tugged on Sapnap's sleeve and dragged him away.</p>
<p>Clay let out a small, 'oh' and looked back at George who was still standing there. "Did you really name the mask, 'Dream'?"</p>
<p>"Oh! No, it told me!" George raised a brow in confusion. "It might sound weird, but I swear! It talks to me. I put it on last night and it told me its name was Drea-"</p>
<p>"You're a strange man, Clay." George shook his head but had a small smile. "I got to go." He mumbled before walking away, leaving Clay to stand there alone. Clay huffed and slipped the mask onto his face before heading the other direction.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Climbing the small cliff, he pulled off his mask to take a deep breath. He stood up straight and stretched, admiring the view. He had to admit, the Nether was really pretty. As he walked, he noticed another male sitting at the edge, staring into the lava. He walked over to him and chuckled. "Don't fall."</p>
<p>George jumped and looked over at Clay. He assumed his eyes were widened. "Wasn't planning on it," George replied and looked back at the lava pool.</p>
<p>Clay hummed and sat beside George. Together they stared into the hot bubbly abyss. Breaking the silence, George says quietly, "So, what was it like?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Clay looked over at George.</p>
<p>"Living on the surface."</p>
<p>Clay pressed his lips together and looked back at the lava. "Fine, I guess." He chuckled. "It's a lot...more colorful. And cooler, as in the temperature. So many different creatures and ores..." George hummed, signifying he was listening. "Why? Do you wanna go there? Want me to take you?" He questioned.</p>
<p>"Oh- uhm..." George flinched not really expecting the question. "No- well yes but...I don't know.." he sighed and looked down at his lap. "Seems scary."</p>
<p>Clay laughed a bit and leaned back against his hands. "It's definitely not as scary as the Nether. Yeah, there might be more monsters, but they're not as deadly as the ones here. Well...as long as you stay in the village."</p>
<p>"That doesn't help. Like at all."</p>
<p>Clay grinned and looked over at George. "Come on! I'll take you there. Well- not right now but eventually I will."</p>
<p>"Haha, no." George smiled, but it was a little off, "I don't want some weirdo with a poor fashion sense to take me."</p>
<p>"What? I don't have a poor fashion sense!" Clay scoffed and looked down at his clothes.</p>
<p>"You are wearing the ugliest shade of yellow I've ever seen."</p>
<p>"Yellow?? Georgie, my hoodie is green."</p>
<p>"Oh." George stared at Clay before looking away. Clay could barely see the tips of George's ears pink but he put it off as the heat. "Sorry, I'm colorblind."</p>
<p>Clay's eyes widened a bit but then softened. "Is that why you wear glasses?"</p>
<p>"Uhm..." George bit his lip. "Not exactly, but sure."</p>
<p>Clay laughed and nudged George. "It's okay to admit it. We've all got secrets." George gave a nervous smile and looked away. "You don't gotta tell me, but I'm always here. Okay?"</p>
<p>"I mean...I still don't really trust you-" George chuckled when Clay screamed 'WHAT!?' "You've been here for what...almost a week? I barely even know you!"</p>
<p>"We can change that!" Clay said and waved his hands. "I'm going to talk to you every day. Then, we'll be best friends!"</p>
<p>George tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. You're still very weird. With your dumb mask."</p>
<p>"It's not dumb!" Clay looked down at the mask he was holding. "It's very cool- even though I still have no idea how it truly works."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a you problem." Clay huffed and glared at George. George laughed a bit. "What? It's true."</p>
<p>Clay stood up and looked down at George. "Yeah, but I'd like some help figuring this out. Will you help me?"</p>
<p>"Mmm..." George thought for a moment. "Nah. Knowing what little I know, you'd try to control me. We don't want that."</p>
<p>Clay stared at George before sighing. "Fine then..." he walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets. George turned his head and watched him leave.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Everyone was asleep, or at least Clay thought. When he walked around the village, he didn't see anyone out. So now he was making his way back to the portal. He held the mask close to his chest. If nobody was going to help him with figuring out what this make truly did, he would just ask the man who gave it to him. Technoblade. Everyone who he talked to, told him he was crazy for thinking the mask could talk to him. Surely Techno would understand what exactly this thing was. After all, he too wore a mask.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath before stepping into the portal. Not even a second later he was back at the overworld. Home. Clay slipped off the mask and looked around. He couldn't help but smile. He missed the cool breeze with the moon in the sky. After taking it in, he walked over to Techno's little house. He stood on the porch and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling and deep grumbling before the door opened. There stood Techno, wearing his signature pig mask. His hair was all over the place. He must've been sleeping. "Clay.." He muttered. He stepped aside to let the other inside.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Clay bowed and walked inside the house. He sat down on the couch and watched as Techno wandered into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Techno started to boil a...pot of coffee? "So, you survived." He stated, not looking over at Clay. Clay was slightly confused but hummed in response. "What was it like over there?"</p>
<p>"Hot," Clay replied, which made Techno give a small chuckle. Techno walked over and handed Clay the mug of coffee. "Thanks..." There was a moment of silence as Techno sat in front of Clay, watching him sip his coffee. Clay then huffed and pulled out the Dream Mask. He dropped it onto the table with a small clink. "Explain. What is this?"</p>
<p>Techno just smirked. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Finish your coffee, then we'll go somewhere," he stated. Clay just sat there stunned before downing his coffee. He stood up excitedly.</p>
<p>"Then let's go!" He shot his hands into the air and put the mask on his face. Techno just stared at Clay before shrugging. He grabbed his things and walked out of the house with an eager boy behind them.</p>
<p>...they walked for who knows how long. All Clay knew was, the sun was high in the sky and it was hot as fuck. Not as hot as the Nether, but Clay was still complaining. "Are we there yet?" he asked for the 20th time that morning.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"How about now?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"....what about now?"</p>
<p>"Jesus-" Techno turned to face Clay. They were currently in a large grassy plains biome. "Yes! Yes, we're here." Clay whimpered and looked around. He saw some cows and some horses, and a few trees in the distance.</p>
<p>"So where are we?" Clay asked as he looked back at Techno.</p>
<p>"We're in a plains biome." Techno huffed and looked down at his compass. He then pulled out a lead and went over to one of the cows. He brought it over to Clay. "I want you to press the mask to this cow's face."</p>
<p>Clay nodded and took off the mask from his face. He could hear a faint '<em><span class="u">noooo</span></em>!' but he told himself it was his imagination. He pressed it into the cow's face and his body warped. He became the cow. Just like with what happened with the Piglin. Clay looked around and had a sudden urge to eat grass. He shook his head and looked up at Techno. "Mooooo..."</p>
<p>Techno smirked and summoned a black - no - a netherite sword. "This was a little too easy." Clay gasped and desperately tried to get away as Techno started to attack him. He scrambled on the ground and cried out. He couldn't run away as the lead was too tight around his neck. Clay tried to think about how to get the mask off. There was no way he could get Techno to cut the mask off, similar to George did...</p>
<p>'<em><span class="u">The horse</span></em>' A quiet voice told him. Clay looked around then he realized. It was the mask speaking to him. '<em><span class="u">Think of becoming free. Run. Get the horse</span></em>' Clay clenched his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, he was free. His real body tumbled forward, just as Techno shoved the sword through the cow. Before Techno could react, Clay threw an ender pearl towards the horses. He shoved the mask into the horse's face and became it. He heard Techno scream, "NOOOO!" as he galloped in the direction they came from.</p>
<p>He galloped and galloped and reached the village. He transformed back into a human, hugged the horse, and jumped into the Nether portal. '<em>Thank you, Dream.'</em> Was his last thought before heading back into the Nether.</p>
<p>Once he was back, he looked around. Nobody seemed to be around. He walked into the village, only to be tackled into a hug. He froze, before realizing it was just George. "Hey, Georgie..."</p>
<p>"Where were you?!" He exclaimed and pulled away. "You've been gone for days! I- WE thought the Piglin h-had gotten you!" he stammered.</p>
<p>"Days?" Clay was a little confused. "I thought I was gone for a couple of hours..." he mumbled. George just frowned. "I went back...through the portal. Only to-" He winced. The pain finally caught up to him. He slouched forward, his legs failing him. George caught him and hissed.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, you're messed up..." Clay couldn't remember anything else as he passed out.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"<em><span class="u">Wake up.</span></em>" Clay shifted and his eyes opened. He stared up at the white ceiling. He felt something on his hand but he couldn't move his head to look. It was so stiff. Everything was numb, but everything still hurt.</p>
<p>"You're awake." Clay could barely see another man walk through the door. He had red glasses, wearing black and red clothing. "I'm the Doctor. But you can just call me Bad." Clay could hear some shuffling next to him. "Thank goodness George found you when he did. He saved your life. Multiple times actually. You flat-lined like...twice."</p>
<p>"Flat...lined...." Clay mumbled. He took a deep breath before trying to sit up. Bad ran over and helped him.</p>
<p>"Take it easy, you muffin!" Bad huffed. "You'll open up all your wounds! Which were very deep. Very gross. What in the blazes happened anyway?"</p>
<p>"I don't really want to talk about it...." Clay muttered, his voice hoarse. Bad nodded in understanding and handed Clay some pills.</p>
<p>"Take these." He said. "And if you need anything, ask George." He smiled before walking out of the room.</p>
<p>Clay took the pills and drank some of the water on the table beside him. That's when he noticed a familiar pair of sunglasses. He looked over and saw George by his bed. '<em>So that's what was on my hand..</em>' Clay smiled a bit as he saw George's hand clenched into his own. George had his head down, and his hair was all ruffled up.</p>
<p>Clay grabbed the glasses from the stand and leaned over to George. He gently shook him. "Georgie." He said quietly. "Wake up..."</p>
<p>"Fiv mur min-ets...." George grumbled and shifted a bit. Clay chuckled and placed the glasses atop of George's head. He then leaned back and sighed. He was feeling a lot better. Those pills did wonders. After a few more minutes, George sat up. He rubbed his eyes before pulling his shades over them. He looked over at Clay and smiled. "You're alive."</p>
<p>"Of course I'm alive. What do you take me for? A dumb Zombie?" Clay joked. "And according to...what was his name- Bad! According to Bad, you saved my life! I don't know how but thank you."</p>
<p>George stayed quiet and looked away. This time Clay could clearly see his cheeks were pink. "It's no problem...I couldn't just let you die..." He stood up and moved to sit beside Clay.</p>
<p>Clay grinned. "So how exactly did you save me?" he asked and moved to the side as George sat beside him. George stayed quiet for a bit. He then looked at Clay.</p>
<p>"Well...I...I have po-"</p>
<p>"CLAYYY! GEORGE!!" The two boys flinched and looked over at the door. Sapnap came running in with Tommy and - who Clay assumed was Tubbo. "You're okay!!" Sapnap hugged Clay so tightly there was a loud crack. "Shit! Sorry sorry-" he pulled away and laughed.</p>
<p>Clay winced and just smiled. "It's alright."</p>
<p>"Fucking hell!" Tommy exclaimed. "You scared the living shit out of us big guy!" He stood beside Sapnap and crossed his arms. "You've been out for almost a month!"</p>
<p>"What?!" Clay shouted. He then coughed and covered his stomach. Maybe he should be a little quieter. He looked over at George who just nodded in response. "Gosh, I'm sorry guys." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"It's alright." The brown-haired male, Tubbo, said. "I know we've never met but I was worried for you. You flat-lined twice!"</p>
<p>"I know, I heard." Clay smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>"I'm just glad you're okay." Sapnap huffed. "I still need to show you so much about the Nether! Have you ever encountered a Wither Skeleton? No! And I wanna take you to one."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea-" George chuckled nervously. "The wither-illness is awful. If you get it while you're still hurt, you'd definitely be done."</p>
<p>"Or you're just being a pussy. George." Tommy glared at the male who glared back.</p>
<p>Clay just laughed. "Guys guys, I've apparently survived death twice! I'm sure I could survive the wither effect."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you only survived cause your boyfriend saved you," Tommy smirked.</p>
<p>"I'm not his boyfriend...." George groaned. "I told you why I saved him, so shut up."</p>
<p>"What was the reason again? Cause Wilbur said he could wield the Dream Mask?" Tommy laughed. "You're such a fucking teacher's pet, George."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not!"</p>
<p>"Yes, you are-"</p>
<p>"Guys!" Sapnap barked. The two immediately stopped their bickering. "Can't we get along for two seconds?" He sighed and pinched his nose. "And I thought I was the child here..."</p>
<p>Tubbo chuckled. "Technically Tommy is the youngest here-"</p>
<p>"SHUT THE FUCK U-"</p>
<p>"TOMMY!"</p>
<p>Clay groaned and tossed his head back against his pillow. His mind wandered off, thinking about what Techno had done. Did he really want to kill him? He practically did kill him, and he barely got away. If it was for Dream, and George, he'd be dead. He glanced over at the white mask that sat on the bedside table. '<em>What was it Tommy said?</em>' Clay thought. '<em>That I could wield the Dream Mask? Is that why Techno wanted to kill me? Is that why he let me into the Nether? To let me die...</em>' Clay audibly sighed and closed his eyes. Too many questions and not enough answers.</p>
<p>"Clay?" Clay jumped and looked over at George. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You spaced out for a bit."</p>
<p>Clay nodded and noticed that the others had left. Sapnap probably dragged them off. "Yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking..."</p>
<p>"Thinking about what?"</p>
<p>Clay laughed a bit. "Since when do you care so much about me?" He joked.</p>
<p>George puffed his cheeks. Damn, he was cute. "Of course I care! I did save your life after all."</p>
<p>"Because I can wield, Dream?"</p>
<p>"Well- yeah but that's not the only reason-" George looked away flustered. "I knew Wilbur wanted you to stay alive. From what I've been told, he gave the mask to Techno cause he was the only one who could use it. At the time anyways..."</p>
<p>"But this just raises my question from beforeeee." Clay groaned. "Why did Wilbur give him the mask if he's banned from the Nether?"</p>
<p>"I don't know! Maybe we should go ask him!" George replied and looked away. He raised his eyebrows. "Actually that's not a bad idea. Wilbur is the leader so surely he knows what the fuck is going on."</p>
<p>"Yes. For the love of Notch, I would like to know what's going on...." Clay grumbled and covered his eyes with his forearm. "Honestly, Dream is something else. It saved me back in the overworld."</p>
<p>"Really?" George looked back at Clay with interest. "How so?" Clay proceeded to explain to George what happened. How Techno led him far away, forced him to become a cow, and tried to kill him. How the mask- Dream - told him how to escape and survive. "Are you saying...the mask is sentient?"</p>
<p>Clay glanced at the mask. "I honestly don't know. The first time I became something, the Piglin, my body moved on its own." He gestured to himself. "Like- I wasn't controlling my movements. Someone else was."</p>
<p>"But then I defeated you," George responded. "It didn't control you when you were in the overworld?"</p>
<p>Clay shook his head. "No, it just told me what to do...maybe it thought I was..better?"</p>
<p>"Or maybe you proved yourself worthy?" George suggested. "Think about it. If you were a weird mask, you wouldn't want people using you, would you? You'd do everything yourself. Maybe that's what happened with the Piglin. But it realized that maybe you should be in control."</p>
<p>"Y'know, that makes sense..." Clay leaned over and picked up the mask and stared down at it. "Is it true, Dream? Am I worthy?" Dead silence.</p>
<p>George laughed. "Well, it's just a theory. I guess we'll never truly know huh."</p>
<p>"Yeah...." Clay mumbled. He looked back up at George. "So...what were you going to tell me- before Sapnap and the others came in?"</p>
<p>"Oh." George stayed quiet. He shook his head. "It's not important anymore." Clay pouted which made George chuckle. "Once you get discharged, we'll go meet up with Wilbur. Hopefully, he'll have more information."</p>
<p>Clay nodded and yawned. "Sounds good, Georgie."</p>
<p>George just smiled.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next couple of days were pretty boring if Clay had to say. George tried to stay every day, but Clay kept insisting that he needed to go home. Sapnap came to visit every day, which Clay enjoyed. He felt a lot closer to Sapnap than he was before. At one point, Clay made a joke about the Dream Mask, saying the three of them are the protectors of it. Sapnap followed up by saying "yeah! It's like- we're Dream's Team!" George laughed and said they should just be called 'The Dream Team.' And so, the trio became inseparable.</p>
<p>So now, after that long week, Clay wobbled out of the hospital. Well, more like a room that was like a hospital. It wasn't as fancy as the ones back home. He was leaning against George for support, as Sapnap led them to the library. There, they would meet up with Wilbur.</p>
<p>"Sooo..." Sapnap started, "what's Techno like?" He asked Clay. "You seem to know him better than us."</p>
<p>"Well...he's a little weird. But he has a good heart. Or at least I thought he did..." Clay sighed. "He did try and kill me. But he gave me the mask that Wilbur gave him."</p>
<p>"Maybe he wanted to trick you." George shrugged. "Giving gifts can prove you're trustworthy right?"</p>
<p>"True..." Sapnap tapped his chin before opening the door to the library. He looked over to see Wilbur sitting at one of the tables. "Well let's ask Will, it's why we're here after all."</p>
<p>The trio walked over to the table and sat down. Wilbur was reading a book and looked up. "Oh, you're here early." He hummed and closed his book.</p>
<p>"I just got released." Clay shrugged. He placed Dream onto the table. "We were hoping you could help answer some questions we have."</p>
<p>"I can do that." Wilbur smiled slightly. "What's your questions?"</p>
<p>"Alright, first question." Sapnap slammed his hand down. "Why did you give Techno the mask, if he's banned from the Nether?"</p>
<p>"That's simple." Wilbur chuckled. "I gave it to him before he was banned. See, we went scavenging at a faraway Temple and found some artifacts. After researching what these are, we distributed them amongst ourselves. Techno got the mask."</p>
<p>Clay nodded and leaned forward. "Why did Techno get banned?"</p>
<p>"He was doing some shady leadership," Wilbur explained. "The people didn't agree with his ways and voted him out. But I still believe he has a good heart, even if he has...questionable tactics."</p>
<p>"Is that why he tried to kill, Clay?!" George exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, think about it! He was the owner of Dream, correct? So he knows how it works! By putting Clay in such a dangerous position, made him realize how to use the damn thing!"</p>
<p>Clay blinked before groaning and slamming his head on the table. "And here I thought he was trying to end me because he wanted the power for himself or something!" Everyone laughed at his comment.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think so." Wilbur laughed. "Techno is a strange guy, sure. But he's not bad at all. Trying to kill you to prove something is totally a Techno move."</p>
<p>Clay sighed and lifted his head. "That's good to know." He sat up straight. "But we still don't exactly know what Dream really is? Why does it exist and what's its purpose?"</p>
<p>"Damn dude, you're asking way too deep of some questions." Sapnap laughed.</p>
<p>"No no, it's a good question." Wilbur waved his hand at Sapnap. "I think we might have a book to explain that." He got out of his seat and wandered to the bookshelves. It took him a minute before he came back with a textbook. He placed it down in front of Clay.</p>
<p>Reading the title aloud, Clay scoffed. "Notch and Herobrine, the ultimate battle." He looked up at Wilbur. "This is a children's book!"</p>
<p>"Haha- he's calling you a chiiiilddddd." Sapnap snorted.</p>
<p>"I'm older than you!" Clay growled. George bit his lip and stayed quiet.</p>
<p>"Just read it." Wilbur groaned.</p>
<p>Clay huffed and opened the book and began to read it aloud. "Once upon a time, there were two villagers. One was named Notch, the other was named Herobrine. They ruled over the many biomes with their unique powers. Notch could create life, make people happy. Herobrine could create monsters and put the people in danger. Notch and the people didn't agree with Herobrine's powers, so they tried to get rid of him. Notch and Herobrine started to fight, causing great panic amongst themselves. That's when Notch created something, something that would surely put an end to Herobrine. The Hero Glasses..."</p>
<p>There was a picture of the glasses. Big white round glasses. Clay continued. "These glasses would help keep Herobrine under control. Keep him from using his powers for evil, turn him good. However, Herobrine didn't like that idea. So he created his own artifact, the Dream Mask."</p>
<p>Again, there was a picture of the white smiling mask. "By combining a soul into this ceramic mask, it could be able to control anything. This gave Herobrine the power to be anything he wanted. When it came time for the last and final battle, The Mask rebelled against Herobrine as it didn't want to be used for evil. In the end, the glasses were stuck to Herobrine forever, turning him into a normal villager. He had lost his memories and wished to be called Steve. Granted, he still had all of his powers, but he never used them. Generation after generation, the powers went on, and have been long since forgotten..."</p>
<p>Clay looked up at Wilbur, then George. George had the most shocking expression of his life. "My glasses- those- there The Hero Glasses." He panicked and looked up at Wilbur. "Did you know this?! Did you know I was a descendant?!"</p>
<p>"George-"</p>
<p>"That's why you gave me the glasses! To keep me under control!!" He started to shake. "And you gave Techno the mask- so- so you could kill me if I did something wrong-"</p>
<p>Clay reached for George, but George pulled away. He ripped off the glasses and tossed them onto the table. Clay finally saw what he's been wanting to see for ages, George's eyes. But instead of normal eyes, as he had thought, they were pure white, glowing faintly against his skin. </p>
<p>George stood up, tears running down his cheeks, and stormed out of the room. "George!" Clay called out. He stood up to go after him but Sapnap grabbed his hand. Clay looked down at him.</p>
<p>"Give him some space," Sapnap mumbled. "It's not every day you find out something...like that..." Clay stood there for a moment before giving up and sitting back down. This wasn't what he expected out of today...</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The rest of the day had...been really quiet. Clay wasn't used to being alone, especially in his newly built house. Wilbur had it built for him while he was in the hospital. Clay liked it...but it just felt empty. He hadn't seen George since he had run away, and he was getting slightly worried. Clay bit his lip as looked at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown quite a bit, dropping down to his chin. He also had a slight stubble - which he actually felt like it made himself look cooler. He looked over and dug in his bag. He grabbed a hair tie - why he had it, nobody knows. His sister probably put it in there - he tied his hair up and smiled. He went to clean his wounds before frowning. He needed help wrapping back up. Clay looked out the door. He'd get Sapnap but he felt like that would be too awkward. Guess he's finding George.</p>
<p>Hopping up the stairs, he went to the only place he knew that had a good view. The same cliff that was looking over the giant lava pool. There he found George, looking out into the lava. "Hey, Georgie." George looked over at Clay, with his bright white eyes. His cheeks were stained with tears. He watched as Clay sat down beside him. "You feeling better?"</p>
<p>George sniffed and pointed to the ceiling. Clay looked up and saw a massive crater. He couldn't help but snort. He looked back at George who was hugging his knees. He didn't say anything as he pulled George into a tight embrace. George crumbled and started to cry again. "Shhh...It's okay.." Clay rubbed George's back as he cried.</p>
<p>They sat there in silence, only the sound of George's cries filled the air. Eventually, George stopped crying. He hiccuped and looked up at Clay. Clay looked back down and smiled a bit. "I love your eyes." He whispered and booped George's nose. "So unique."</p>
<p>George blinked and rolled his eyes- wait how does he do that he doesn't have pupils- whatever. "Only because I'm Herobrine..." he muttered. He curled into Clay, "I'm a monster.."</p>
<p>"No, you're George." Clay stated and held George close. George glanced up at Clay. "You will, and always will be George. You're not Herobrine. You might have his powers, but that doesn't mean anything. You have an amazing heart, such a kind, and generous soul.." George sniffed and smiled slightly. "You could've killed me when we first met. But you didn't. You saved me, so many times- I have no idea how I will ever repay you." He pushed George away and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you listening, George? You're amazing! Okay? You're not a monster, and you never will be!"</p>
<p>George stared at Clay, his white eyes sparkling. He grabbed Clay's face and brought him forward, smashing their lips together. Clay squeaked and stared at George. When Clay didn't kiss back, George panicked and pulled away. "Oh shit- I'm sorry, I thought we were having a moment-" He ducked his head down, his face completely red.</p>
<p>Clay sat there before giggling. "I didn't take you to be gay, Georgie~" He teased. George growled and looked up at him. He then sighed and smiled.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I have a gift for you."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>George held out his hand and summed a netherite ax. He handed it to Clay, "This is for you."</p>
<p>Clay held at it and smiled, "Was...was this my diamond ax?"</p>
<p>"Maybe." George grinned at him and the two laughed. He then looked over Clay and quickly shoved him out of the way.</p>
<p>"What-" George was hit with a giant fireball and fell backward. Right towards the lava. "George!" Clay scrambled forward to try and grab George but he couldn't reach him. Clay ignored the Ghast that just shot the flame ball and tossed Dream towards George.</p>
<p>Dream latched onto George and suddenly, Clay was George. He could feel the power of George consume him- and wow it was a lot. But he didn't have time to think of it right now. "<em><span class="u">Wings</span></em>" Dream told Clay. Clay was confused but didn't have time to question it. He thought about wings and bam, big bright wings shot from his back. He yelped and scrambled a bit, flapping them. He had no idea how to fly. He felt Dream take control. He flew to the cliff and landed back down onto the nether rack.</p>
<p>"<em>Did you seriously take control of me?</em>" George thought and Clay winced.</p>
<p>"<em>Yup</em>" Clay could hear George groan in his head, "<em>And Dream is in control.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Great, just great</em>."</p>
<p>Said Dream was staring down at his hands. "<span class="u">Wow, so much power</span>." He laughed. "<span class="u">A lot more than Techno had. Gotta say, feels nice.</span>"</p>
<p>"<em>Can I have my body back?!</em>" George exclaimed.</p>
<p>"<span class="u">Now now, don't be so hasty. We're just getting started.</span>"  Dream smirked. He dove off the cliff and started to glide across the lava. Clay and George screamed at Dream's recklessness. Dream started to fight all kinds of things, causing absolute chaos. After killing another Wither Skeleton, he sat down on the brick and yawned. "<span class="u">Okay</span><span class="u">,</span><span class="u"> I'm done</span>." He let Clay in control again, who immediately left George, toppling onto the floor.</p>
<p>George and Clay looked at each other before busting a lung in laughter, "Who knew Dream was such a child?!" George cried and had the biggest smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I know right?!" Clay wheezed and held onto his stomach. "Dude! That was so weird. It was like we were fused! I'm never fusing with a human again."</p>
<p>"Like that's any different from anything else."</p>
<p>"It is though!" Clay exclaimed. "We could communicate with each other! And it was hella weird being inside you."</p>
<p>"I kinda liked it-"</p>
<p>"GEORGE!"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"You're telling me...he controlled you?" Sapnap gawked. Clay and George nodded. "That's so cool! Control me! Control me!"</p>
<p>"Haha...no." Clay grinned.</p>
<p>"Aww!" Sapnap whined.</p>
<p>"It was weird..." George mumbled and leaned back in his seat. "I thought we were kinda screwed. I mean, we don't know Dream's true intentions. For all I knew, he was about to cause mass genocide with my powers."</p>
<p>Clay nodded. "Yeah, but he just killed a bunch of monsters and flew like a mad man. I was so scared- I could practically feel the lava! Also- being colorblind was...an experience.."</p>
<p>"You became colorblind?" George snorted and looked at Clay.</p>
<p>"Well yeah, I became you after all."</p>
<p>"Man, you guys are so cool..." Sapnap sighed and wiped a fake tear. He stood up. "I'm going to get some snacks, then we're going to test this mask on stuff." He ran off into the kitchen.</p>
<p>George sighed and looked over at Clay. Clay looked back. "So...are we going to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Talk about what?"</p>
<p>"The kiss..."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Clay smiled. "What is there to talk about." George furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Clay kissed him on the cheeks. His face erupted into blush and he hid his face in his hands. Clay laughed and looked at Dream, who laid on the table. Its empty smile stared up at the ceiling. "Y'know..." Clay wrapped his arm around George.</p>
<p>"I think we'll be just fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hero Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George goes through some struggles and things get real.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are getting real. How long will this story be? Who knows.. (I really don't know so don't ask)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready?" Clay asked as he stood in front of George.</p><p>George nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes. And please make sure Dream doesn't take control again."</p><p>Clay laughed. "You hear that Dream? Don't take control." He grinned down at the white mask.</p><p>"Nah, totally take control. I wanna meet you." Sapnap giggled. Clay and Dream glared over at Sapnap who just threw up an a-okay sign.</p><p>"Anyways." Clay started but smiled. "Let's do this." George nodded, and let Clay press Dream against his face. They became one, again. But this time they could actually take a minute to understand what was happening.</p><p>"Okay...." Clay processed. He activated George's light wings and flapped them a bit. "Dream, do you think you can only control the flapping of the wings?"</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Sure</span></em>."</p><p>Clay- George? Whatever- lifted off the ground. "Woaaahhhh-" Sapnap watched as Clay jumped off the cliff. He ran over to the edge, only to see Clay fly back up.</p><p>"WOOOOO!!" George laughed as Clay tossed their hands in the air.</p><p>"WOOOOO!!" Sapnap cheered as he watched them fly around.</p><p>As they were flying, they noticed some Piglins advancing into their biome with Hoglins. "Should we take them on?" George asked as they watched the pack.</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Is that even a question?</span></em>"</p><p>Clay laughed and dove toward them. He landed at the front of the pack with a thud. Their wings fluttered back and Clay smirked. He started to attack the Piglin, only to realize he had no idea how to use George's powers. "<em>Oh no-</em>" he blocked an attack with their shield, "<em>George!! How do I use your powers?!</em>"</p><p>George sighed. "You're hopeless." Then something new happened. George started to use his powers against the Piglin, but Clay controlled their moments. It was like they were an entire unit- an unstoppable force.</p><p>Sapnap watched from above as they fought the Piglin. Clay ducked and fought like he was a pro. Like he had done this a million times. George used his powers to help- firing bullets of light and making them faster. Dream let George and Clay do most of the work, only flying up and away from backhand attacks. The way they worked together- it was amazing!</p><p>Soon the entire mob had been defeated. George jumped up and accidentally shot magic off. It hit the nether rack, making a big explosion. George froze and whimpered, but the others saw it as a mock firework. "<em>Hell yeah!</em>" Clay laughed as Dream flew them back to the cliff.</p><p>When they separated, George laughed and hugged Clay tightly. "That was so cool!" he exclaimed and did little happy bounces. But something seemed a little off.</p><p>"I know! And I was just watching!" Sapnap tossed his hands into the air and ran over to them. "You guys were so fluid, I couldn't tell who was in control."</p><p>"That's kind of the point." Clay chuckled and held George close. He held up Dream, "And it's all thanks to, Dream. Our lovely little mask." He pressed a firm kiss to the side of George's head before letting go.</p><p>George smiled at Clay and looked over at Sapnap, "We're going to be so powerful. Think about it, if we're already this good, imagine what we'll be like with more practice."</p><p>"You'll be unstoppable!" Sapnap exclaimed, and they all laughed. "I'm so jealous... you guys have cool shit going on and I'm just some boring 19-year-old..."</p><p>"You're not boring, you're hilarious." Clay hummed and patted Sapnap's back. "You don't need anything fancy to be cool."</p><p>"Thanks, Clay." Sapnap smiled at him and straightened himself up. "Alright, I'm going to go home now. Don't get into any trouble without me, alright?" He waved goodbye before jogging into the village.</p><p>George yawned and summed his sunglasses. He put them on his face, covering his eyes. This made Clay confused. "Georgie, why do you still wear the sunglasses?"</p><p>George looked up at Clay. He shrugged. "Well..they help me keep my powers under control. So I don't suddenly blow a building up on accident." He laughed nervously.</p><p>"You make it seem like you've done it before"</p><p>"Listen, Schlatt deserved it." Clay just shook his head and laughed. The two made their way into the village, hand in hand. "We gotta report back to Wilbur," George said as they walked to the library.</p><p>"Gotta flex on how cool we are."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>The couple walked into the small building and saw Wilbur talking with another male. His name was Skeppy, Bad's best friend. They looked up to see Clay and George. "Heya!" Skeppy waved. He turned to Wilbur. "Thanks, I'll go tell Bad." He then walked out of the building.</p><p>"What was that about?" George asked and cocked his head to the side.</p><p>"Bad wants to expand the hospital, so I discussed the matter with Skeppy," Wilbur explained. "More people have been getting hurt, so they need a bigger facility."</p><p>Clay grimaced, "Makes sense..." Wilbur nodded. "Anywho, we came here to tell you that our training went well. We all get along great! We even took down a Piglin force that was invading the area."</p><p>"I'm glad." Wilbur smiled. He opened one of his books and started to read. It was silent.</p><p>George cleared his throat. "So....what are you reading?" He asked. He didn't recognize the book and he was the nerd who read a lot of books.</p><p>"Enderman," Wilbur stated. "I want to see if there's a way to tame Enderman. If we could do that, the local Enderman could help us increase our building rates."</p><p>"Huh." Clay paused. "I never thought about...using Enderman like that. Honestly, that's pretty efficient. It would also bring down the risk of injuries if the Enderman are on our side."</p><p>"Exactly. I like how you think." Wilbur did a finger gun to Clay. He looked back at his book. "I'm thinking there's probably some sort of artifact that can control them. After all, they're only aggravated when we look at them."</p><p>"I'm going to guess you want us to get the artifact when you find it," George claimed.</p><p>Wilbur nodded. "Yup, right on the gold." He closed his book. "In the meantime, why don't you-"</p><p>"Chief!!" The door was slammed open and a Fox boy and scrambling in. It was Fundy. "The bridge to the portal and the fortress has been blown up!"</p><p>"WHAT?!" Wilbur stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Who did it?!"</p><p>"I don't know the details but-" Fundy took a breath. "It seemed to have been exploded by TNT. But when we sent Philza to investigate, there wasn't anyone around. No footprints."</p><p>Clay leaned over to George, "Who's Philza?"</p><p>"He used to work with Techno," George whispered back. "He's basically second in command. He's got wings so they probably sent him since he can fly over the gap."</p><p>"Ohh..."</p><p>"No footprints.." Wilbur mumbled. "You didn't see anything else?" He asked the fox.</p><p>Fundy shook his head. "No sir."</p><p>"Alright." Wilbur sighed. "Guess we're rebuilding the bridges. Fundy I'll put you in charge of that." Fundy nodded and saluted before scampering off. "George, Clay." He turned to the two. "I need you guys to go investigate some more. Go ask around town for anyone missing or anything unusual."</p><p>George nodded. "We can do that. Come on." Clay followed George out of the building.</p><p>Wilbur sat back down and opened his book again. "No footprints...." he muttered.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Alright, so far we've only got a couple of leads." George placed down his notes on the table. He had his glasses on the top of his head and his eyes were narrowed in concentration. "Sapnap, report." He pointed to the male.</p><p>Sapnap put down his soda and burped. "Uh- what are we doing."</p><p>"Dude.." Clay hissed.</p><p>"Oh my, Notch..." George facepalmed. "We're investigating the recent griefing of our bridges. Do you know anything about it?"</p><p>Sapnap pondered for a moment before speaking. "I know that it was destroyed with TNT and that Philza reported that there wasn't anyone in sight."</p><p>"We already knew that from Fundy..." George huffed. He turned to Clay. "Clay. Darling. Sweetheart. Please tell me you have something new."</p><p>Clay chuckled and rolled his eyes. He pulled out a small notebook. "I do, actually." George smiled and Sapnap grumbled a small 'gross.' Clay cleared his throat. "When going through our town's supplies, I noticed our TNT stocks were super low. Along with a few other things, like potions and weapons." He showed George, tapping his pencil at the data. "According to these statistics, we lost over 20% of our supplies in one night."</p><p>"That's crazy!" Sapnap exclaimed.</p><p>"That's not all." Clay flipped to the next page. "I went through the security cameras, and saw that the TNT literally disappeared."</p><p>"Huh? How so?" George raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"One minute all the TNT was there, the next it suddenly vanished." Clay explained. "I replayed the footage over and over again, but I didn't see anything else. All I saw were some purple sparkles right after the TNT disappeared."</p><p>Sapnap crossed his arms. "You tellin me the Enderman stole them?" Clay and George looked over at Sapnap. "What- am I wrong?"</p><p>"I think you might be onto something-" George flipped through his notes. "There weren't any footprints near the cause of the collapse. TNT suddenly vanished with purple sparkles. It sounds like we found our culprits."</p><p>"But why would the Enderman want to destroy our bridges?"</p><p>Clay's eyes widened as a lightbulb went off in his head. "What if...they were being controlled. Just like Wilbur said!" George's jaw dropped and he nodded.</p><p>"Yes! That makes sense! After all, Wilbur was trying to look for the artifact right? Maybe someone else got to it first." George responded.</p><p>"I'm so confused..." Sapnap mumbled.</p><p>"Who else knew about the artifact except us?" Clay continued.</p><p>George thought for a bit before he realized something. "Schlatt." His shoulders dropped. And he stared at the counter. "It has to be him- he used to be Techno's, right-hand man. But after Techno was banned, Schlatt tried to overthrow Wilbur. It didn't work, of course, and so Schlatt fled. We lost track of him after a week."</p><p>"Isn't he the one you mentioned earlier? That you destroyed his house?" Clay asked.</p><p>"Yeah," George confirmed.</p><p>"This is so stupid!" Sapnap shouted and slid down in his chair. "Why would Schlatt destroy our bridges?! Doesn't he know he lost?!"</p><p>Clay narrowed his eyes. "I may not know him, but I bet he's trying to get his revenge." He looked up at Sapnap, then George. "And we have to prepare."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" George whimpered. Currently, the Dream Team was waiting by the portal to go inside. "I mean- he tried to kill you!"</p><p>"He has a good heart, Georgie." Clay rubbed George's back. "And he's the only one who knows Schlatt the best. He'll be able to help us."</p><p>"And kill us," Sapnap muttered.</p><p>"Hey! Look on the bright side!" Clay grinned. "You guys get to visit the overworld!!"</p><p>George shuttered and Sapnap beamed. "Oh, you're right!! It's been so long- I miss the sun!!"</p><p>"Right- you're an overworld boy," George said off-handedly.</p><p>"What- what is he talking about?" Clay looked over at Sapnap.</p><p>"I'm like you!" Sapnap chirped. "When I was around 8 years old, my family moved to the Nether. Bad and Skeppy's family did as well. So we all grew up in the Nether."</p><p>Clay blinked and his eyes sparkled slightly, "So cool..." he shook his head and slipped Dream over his face. "Right, back to business." He chuckled. "Everyone through the portal!"</p><p>The three of them stepped into the obsidian rectangle and went into the overworld. Once they were there, George immediately hurled over and puked.</p><p>"Ewww! Gross! Control your boyfriend." Sapnap gagged and looked away. Clay sighed and rubbed George's back.</p><p>George grumbled and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm...fine..." he whimpered. He stood up straight and looked around. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack. "Woaaah..."</p><p>Clay chuckled and looked around the village. People were out and about, and they didn't seem to notice the trio come from the portal. "Alright, come on Georgie." He grabbed George's hand and dragged him along. Sapnap trailed behind them, looking around at the plants.</p><p>"It's so....cold..." George mumbled, "and- and colorful.."</p><p>"How do you know it's colorful?" Sapnap chuckled.</p><p>"I'm colorblind, Sap. Everything is just dull."</p><p>"Everything is a lot more neutral." Clay commented as they arrived at a familiar house. "Don't worry, after everything is over I'll take you out, Georgie." He grinned at George which made him blush. He knocked on the door, which opened soon after. There stood Technoblade. This time, he looked a little bit more presentable, with his hair tied back into a braid. Of course, he had his signature pig mask.</p><p>Techno hummed, "Well then, glad to see you guys are alright."</p><p>"Excuse me?!" George scoffed. He pushed Clay out of the way and glared up at Techno. "Oh boy do I have some words for you, Mister." he poked Techno's chest. "You are a horrible man! Trying to kill my boyfriend! Forcing him into a cow! I absolutely hate you..." George ranted before Clay pulled him away.</p><p>"George!" He laughed, "Chill!" George grumbled and crossed his arms. Sapnap giggled and waved at Techno, who waved back.</p><p>"So..." Techno paused, "Did you just come here to bash on my ego or..."</p><p>Clay shook his head and smiled. "You're unbanned from the Nether."</p><p>Techno stared at Clay before laughing, "Wow, you're hilarious. But seriously, why did you come here? Did the Dream Mask fail yah?"</p><p>"We're serious." Sapnap huffed, "You're unbanned. We need you back. We think Schlatt is up to something." Techno stayed quiet before heading back inside. "Techno?"</p><p>The trio looked at each other before they headed into the cottage after him. Techno pointed to the table where everyone sat down. Techno lifted a crate and placed it on the table. "What the fuck." George choked. "Are-are those potatoes?!"</p><p>"Poisonous potatoes." Techno corrected and smirked. He leaned against the crate and picked one of the ill-green potatoes. "Since being stuck here, I've become a potato farmer. And I've been saving up all these puppies for a special occasion."</p><p>"I thought you always threw them away..." Clay mumbled, remembering how he used to help Techno farm his potatoes. "They're useless after all."</p><p>"That's ridiculous." Techno scoffed but grinned. "I have found a use for them. One of the reasons I got banned was because I was using forbidden alchemy. It's why I look human with the mask on." To show, he took off the mask. When the mask disappeared, his appearance changed into more pig-like features. "I'm half Piglin."</p><p>George gawked, "That's why you were the leader! You were the fucking Piglin prince!" Techno laughed and watched George as he rubbed his eyes in defeat.</p><p>"Indeed." Techno hummed. He tossed the poisonous potato back in the crate. "I've been testing some different potions and ideas, and I came up with the perfect damage-dealing potion." he cackled a bit, "by combining the poison aspects of both spider eyes and these potatoes, my potions deal so much damage you'll be feeling the pain for weeks!"</p><p>"If you're not already dead." Sapnap chuckled.</p><p>"Exaaaactly."</p><p>"Y'know, that's good and all but..." George bit his lip, "We're fighting against a mob of Enderman. So I'm not sure the potions will work..."</p><p>"Nonsense." Techno huffed, "You take me for a fool? I tested this potion of everything. Everything in the overworld at least." he stared at George, "and what in god's apples are you wearing those glasses for? We're inside."</p><p>"Oh...I'm Herobrine's descendant..." George mumbled and hid his head. Clay put his arm around him.</p><p>Techno raised an eyebrow, "Then why do you need me? Just use your powers. You have two of the most powerful things in the world, The Dream Mask, and apparently the Hero Glasses?"</p><p>"It's not that simple." Clay sighed, "Schlatt has a thing that can - apparently - control Enderman. Who knows if he can control other monsters as well. We may have a lot of power on our hands, but we can't fight an entire swarm of skeletons, piglin, enderman, blazes-"</p><p>"Okay, I get it." Techno groaned, "So my potato potions are good then." The team nodded. "Alrighty then, let's get these to Wilbur!" He laughed and picked up his crate before walking out the door.</p><p>Once he was gone, Sapnap muttered, "I don't like him."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Techno!" Techno jumped as he was tackled into a hug by Wilbur. Then he was tackled by Nikki, then Tommy and Tubbo. It was just a big dogpile. Or should I say...Pig pile?</p><p>"Wow, they seemed excited." Philza chuckled as he landed beside Clay, George, and Sapnap. Clay looked over and gasped. "What?"</p><p>"You're wings! They're so cool!" Clay laughed and smiled brightly, "And- they're real! Woah, you seeing this George?!"</p><p>"Yes, Clay. Philza lives right next to me..." George sighed as he watched Clay ask Phil a bunch of questions. Mainly how to fly better- but Dream was in charge of flying so it was a little pointless.</p><p>Techno groaned and wheezed as he finally got out of the pile, "You guys are too much..." He grumbled and placed his hands on his knees.</p><p>"But we missed you!!" Tommy and Tubbo exclaimed at the same time. Nikki shook her head and dragged the two boys away, to leave the adults to talk.</p><p>Wilbur just smiled and turned to the Dream Team, "Glad to see you guys are okay." they nodded. "I had found out some new information concerning this Enderman situation, and we're definitely going to need to train."</p><p>"Oh great." Sapnap grimaced.</p><p>Wilbur ignored the comment, "There's an artifact called the Ender Band. It can control Enderman, but that's not all. When being controlled, it makes them ten times more powerful. Faster, stronger, stealthier."</p><p>"And Schlatt has it." Techno frowned, and Philza sucked in through his teeth.</p><p>"So, in order to prepare, we are going to have a mock scrimmage. Well, it's more like a tournament. Just to keep things fun."</p><p>"Aw yeah, time to kick some ass!" Clay did air pumps and George laughed at him.</p><p>Wilbur nodded and chuckled as well. They all headed to the training area, where Wilbur would announce the first battle. He determined the battles based on who he thought were good matchups. To start with, it was him vs Techno.</p><p>Clay and the others sat on the cliff to watch the battle happen. George leaned up against Clay and was silent. His sunglasses were pressed right against his face, almost like he really didn't want them to fall off.</p><p>Techno stood on one half of the field, and Wilbur stood on the other. "Are there any rules I can break?" Techno asked his opponent.</p><p>"Not really no. Anything is fair game. Use whatever you have in your inventory and whatever powers you may possess. Obviously don't try and kill the other person. Make them surrender or until someone passes out."</p><p>"Gotcha." Techno took his stance and Wilbur took his own.</p><p>"On your mark..." Clay started. "Get set.....go!"</p><p>Wilbur was the first to move. He swung his netherite ax towards Techno, who used his shield to block. He then fired his crossbow, which Wilbur barely dodged the arrow. The two swung their weapons at each other, ax and sword. Clang, cling, clang. The metal rang through the area.</p><p>Eventually, Wilbur jumped back and ate a gapple, making his injuries go away. Techno growled and drank a potion. What potion? Who knows. He then used his fishing rod to pull Wilbur back in.</p><p>Wilbur expected this and used his ax to cut himself free. Before Techno could attack, he kicked him away. Techno stumbled backward and ended up at the edge of the cliff. He looked behind him to see the glowing pit of lava. He turned back to see Wilbur's ax pointed at him. "Do you surrender?" Wilbur asked with a smirk.</p><p>Techno sighed, "I didn't expect you to be this good, Wilbur." This made his opponent laugh. "But I'm better." He leaned back and fell towards the lava.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Everyone screeched. Philza stood up to go catch him but Clay grabbed his wrist to pull him back. Wilbur looked over the edge, seeing Techno plop right into the lava. His eyes widened and glistened with his tears. "No..."</p><p>As Wilbur pulled back to talk with everyone else, there was the noise of splashing lava and magic. Wilbur spun around to see Techno in the air, holding a blood-red trident. His robes flowed in the air, the red-orange lava dripped off. Techno gave a big wide tooth-filled grin. He lunged forward and Wilbur screamed.</p><p>Techno kicked Wilbur to the ground and used his trident to pin Wilbur. Wilbur sighed in defeat which made Techno laugh in victory.</p><p>Everyone else, on the other hand, was absolutely shook. "No wonder why he was banned!" Clay exclaimed. "He can pull so much bullshit!"</p><p>"Seriously!" Sapnap laughed. "He had a trident! A lava trident! That's- that's insane! I didn't know those existed!"</p><p>"They don't..." George mumbled, "he probably made it with black magic enchants..."</p><p>Techno let Wilbur go, putting his trident away. They shook hands. "Good job." Wilbur congratulated, "you really surprised me there."</p><p>"Thank you," Techno gave a triumphant smile. "You were decent. You were able to keep up with me."</p><p>"That's good enough for me!" Wilbur laughed and did a little 'yes' fist pump. He turned towards the others, "and that's a successful scrimmage." The two walked over to them and Philza gave a small clap.</p><p>"You two did wonderfully." Philza smiled, "I was certain that Wilbur would win. Techno, you really impressed me."</p><p>"Bruuuuhhh...." Techno stood there aloof, "I got complimented by, Philzaaaa...."</p><p>Wilbur laughed and clasped his hands together, "Right onto the next battle." He pointed his fingers at the next pair, "George and Philza!"</p><p>George was a little shocked that he would be going up against Philza, but Clay seemed hyped. He gave his boyfriend a big hug, wishing him good luck. George and Philza walked to the empty fighting grounds, and George gulped. He was a little nervous. Wilbur leaned forward, "Are you guys ready?" He laughed, "On your marks..." George summoned his sword and got into position, "get set..." Philza got ready and spread out his wings, "...go!"</p><p>Philza swooped forward and grabbed a hold of George. George squeaked and struggled as Philza carried him to the lava. He tossed him off the cliff. "WHAT?!" Clay panicked, "GEORGE!!"</p><p>"He'll be fine." Philza chuckled and watched George fall towards the lava.</p><p>George tried to toss an ender pearl, but he didn't have any left. He growled and took off his glasses. His wings shot out and he hovered above the lava. The force of his wings practically pushed the lava upwards, creating a small wave. He shot up to the ledge and zoomed towards Philza. They moved so quickly, that the other's could only see blurs of motion.</p><p>Clay was astonished at how good George was when he used his powers like this. He looked down at his lap and couldn't help but think, '<em>He's so good...when we fuse, I'm holding him back...' </em>He sighed and frowned, looking back at the battle at hand.</p><p>At some point, an ax went flying, getting stuck in the ceiling. Wingbeats and the sounds of bows being fired filled the area. Eventually, a giant bright light came from them and they both flew back onto the ground. They hit the ground with two loud thuds and were out of breath. Wilbur got up and looked at both of them. He determined they were both unable to fight, "Looks like we have ourselves a tie!" he helped them up and they wobbled back to the sidelines.</p><p>Philza looked fine, but he had been bleeding pretty bad on his head. He was definitely out of breath. George however looked awful - but not physically. Sure, he had many open wounds, but his face only showed regret. Clay wished he understood what happened during the battle. "Wow! You guys were so quick I couldn't see anything that was happening!" Sapnap laughed as George sat next to Clay.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys are really good- not as good as me but-" Techno started but was interrupted by Philza giving him a giant, feathery hug. "Yuck..." He mumbled and glared at Philza.</p><p>Wilbur nodded, "Alright, the last battle of this section is between Clay and Sapnap."</p><p>"Oh god, I'm so screwed." Sapnap laughed nervously as he stood up.</p><p>"Oh come on," Clay chuckled as he slipped Dream over his face, "You'll be fine."</p><p>Sapnap and Clay walked to different ends and Wilbur placed his hands on his hips. "Alright! Get ready you guys!" Sapnap summoned his shield and sword, while Clay summoned his ax. They got into position and moved when Wilbur exclaimed, "GO!"</p><p>Sapnap chugged a potion and turned invisible. Clay was startled and looked around slightly panicked. He couldn't hear Sapnap's footsteps so he couldn't determine his location. Then Dream said, "<em><span class="u">Behind you</span></em>." Clay spun around before kicking Sapnap square in the gut.</p><p>He could hear Sapnap cry out and fall to the ground with a bam, even if he couldn't see him. "Thanks," he thanked Dream who hummed in response. Clay stared down at where he knew Sapnap was. He watched as Sapnap slowly became visible again- he was out cold.</p><p>"Yikes." Wilbur winced, "that was really anticlimactic."</p><p>"Yeah- I figured Sapnap would survive a little bit longer..." George mumbled as he watched Clay pick up Sapnap from the ground.</p><p>Clay brought Sap over and placed him down beside George. He stirred and his eyes opened. "Fuck....I lost..." he whimpered.</p><p>"Mhm." Clay nodded, "but you did good! The invisibility confused me. Luckily I had Dream help me figure out where you were." Sapnap frowned and looked away.</p><p>Clay was at a loss, he didn't know how to help Sapnap feel better. He sighed and sat beside George as Techno and Philza finished cleaning their wounds. He started to help George, "You doing alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine," George said simply. He pushed his glasses back onto his face and stayed quiet.</p><p>"Can't you use your magic to heal faster?" Clay asked as he watched Sapnap drink a regeneration potion.</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>Clay frowned and looked away. Why was George being strange all of a sudden? '<em>Did I say something wrong?</em>' Clay couldn't help but think.</p><p>"Alright! Once you guys are done healing, come to the battlefield, Philza, and Techno. You guys are next!"</p><p>"Oh fuuuuun." Techno hummed and walked over to take his place. Philza followed and stretched his wings out. "Don't go easy on me!" He called out to Philza.</p><p>"I won't!" Philza called out, "Just don't go easy on me!"</p><p>"Haha, deal."</p><p>"Mkay, gentlemen, take your stances," Wilbur announced as the two got battle-ready. "On three...one....two...three!"</p><p>Techno moved first, and he stayed low to the ground. Philza flew up into the air as Techno swung his sword at his feet. Philza pulled out a bow and aimed it at Techno.</p><p>The arrow hit Techno's shield and he tossed an ender pearl towards Philza. The pearl hit Philza's chest, and he couldn't do much as Techno basically dragged him back down to the ground.</p><p>They tossed and turned, in the air before Philza was slammed to the ground with a crossbow to his face. "Damn, that was quick." He grumbled. "Good job, Techno."</p><p>Techno smirked. "I'm a Master of Arts, what can I say?"</p><p>"That makes no sense, but glad to see you're happy."</p><p>Techno helped Philza back up as Wilbur declared his victory. Clay clapped for him, but he was the only one. Sapnap was just staring at them, while George was lost in thought. Techno and Philza came back and Wilbur looked over at Clay and George.</p><p>"Next up is you two," Wilbur gestured to them. Clay stood up and stretched before taking his position. George sighed and followed him. "Ready? Set?" Clay placed Dream over his face and took a deep breath. George held his sword with a tight grip. "GO!"</p><p>They both moved at the same time, and their weapons collided. They swung their weapons, back and forth, each time blocking the next hit. They were evenly matched. George then ducked and swiped his sword at Clay's feet. Clay jumped which left him vulnerable for George's upcoming attack.</p><p>George spun and kicked Clay in the gut, similar to what Clay did to Sapnap. Clay fell backward, but he got back up immediately. It hurt like hell but he wasn't going to give up just yet. Clay narrowed his eyes at George as they circled around each other. "<em><span class="u">Why isn't he using his powers?</span></em>" Dream asked. Clay blinked and agreed with him. George was wearing the glasses, which prevented him from using his powers.</p><p>Clay frowned, '<em>That's not fair</em>.' He thought as he ran towards George, '<em>He used them against Philza! He can use them against me!'</em> He attacked George, who promptly used his shield to block. They were at a stalemate for a bit before Clay jumped back. He growled, "Why aren't you using your powers?!"</p><p>George didn't answer and instead drank a speed potion. He ran behind Clay and tried to stab him. Clay barely had time to defend with his shield. "George! Answer me!" George continued to ignore him and his movement started to get sloppy, rushed, and panicked. Clay pulled away and also drank a speed potion, and also an invisibility potion.</p><p>He ran around George and shot his crossbow, making arrows come from every direction. George whimpered and tried to block all the arrows. This gave Clay an opening to tackle George to the ground. "Oof!" George wheezed as he turned his head to look up at Clay. Clay lifted Dream off his face and snarled.</p><p>"What is wrong with you?!" He barked. George scrunched his eyebrows, "use your powers! Make this a fair fight!" George scoffed and looked away. Clay was seething. He balled his fist into the fabric of George's hood and yanked the glasses off. George gasped and stared wide-eyed at Clay, "Give me your true power, goddammit!" He cursed, "You have such amazing power, so why won't you use it?!"</p><p>George growled, "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" Clay gasped as suddenly he was flung back. He slammed against the wall and slumped to the ground. His vision faded, but he could see George floating in the air. His eyes were glowing white, and his wings were big and opened. His fists were clenched and he was breathing heavily. He could see the regret in George's eyes once he realized what he had done. He dropped to the ground and ran towards Clay. Then, Clay went limp.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sapnap walked into the room with Bad. He felt his heart hurt as he saw Clay laying in the bed, hooked up with wires and medicine. Beep.....beep went his little heart monitor. George was passed out next to Clay, his hand clenched into Clay's. Sapnap looked over to the doctor who was monitoring Clay, Antfrost. Like Fundy, he was an animal. A Siamese cat to be specific. "Hey Ant," Sapnap greeted as he sat down with Bad, "How is he?"</p><p>"He's stable." Ant wrote some things on his clipboard, "But I don't know for how long. George really did a number on him..." they all looked at the sleeping boy. "I sent Skeppy to fetch some more splash potions..."</p><p>"Do you know if he'll wake up?" Bad asked, "This poor guy has already been in a month-long coma before- I wouldn't want him to go through that again..."</p><p>"He'll be fine." Sapnap tried to lighten the mood, "Clay is a tough guy...he whooped my ass during our fight..." he bit his lip and looked away.</p><p>Bad nodded and Ant went back to writing down Clay's condition. Bad then gasped, "Maybe we should throw him a surprise party when he wakes up!" He smiled brightly, "and we can invite everyone! And everyone will be happy- ohhh I can bake muffins!"</p><p>"That could work..." Sapnap hummed, "I think everyone needs a day to relax." He looked back at Clay, "I just hope he wakes up soon..."</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was late, and there was dead silence in the room. George was still curled up beside Clay. He felt extremely guilty. He let his anger get to him, making him hurt Clay. He pushed the sunglasses on his face and looked down at Clay. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "I love you..." He mumbled before getting out of the bed.</p><p>He made his way to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His hair was disheveled, and he looked incredibly pale. "Fuck..." He grumbled and leaned against the counter. His mood was interrupted by a large explosion. He squeaked and ran out of the building, leaving Clay alone. There he saw their lovely town being attacked by a horde of enderman with TNT. He saw Sapnap run towards him, "What's going on?!" George cried out.</p><p>"We're being attacked, dumbass!" Sapnap cursed. He grabbed George by the shoulders, "Stay with Clay, make sure nothing happens to him...we'll take care of this.." he looked off to the side, "not that I can help much but I'm going to try."</p><p>George smiled a bit. He gave Sapnap a big hug, "You're going to be great okay? Buy us as much time as possible." Sapnap nodded before he ran back off to fight the enderman. George took a deep breath before sprinting back into the hospital building. He locked the door- not that it would do much against monsters who could literally teleport. He sat next to Clay and summoned his sword. He glanced over at the male, "Please....please wake up soon...."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Clay...</span></em>" Clay shifted. Water, he could feel water all around him- but he could breathe. He opened his eyes. The sky was a nice shade of blue. Birds were chirping happily, and he could feel a calm gentle breeze against his skin. Clay sat up and looked around. He was sitting in a shallow lake, the water only a couple inches deep. "<em><span class="u">Clay...</span></em>"</p><p>"Dream?" Clay blinked and stood up. He was a little confused, "Where am I? Where are we?" there was some silence as Clay walked out of the lake and onto the grass. The village he was in looked nothing like he had seen before. The buildings looked ancient, broken down and covered in vines and moss.</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Home</span></em>." Dream said quietly, "<em><span class="u">My home</span></em>."</p><p>Clay froze and took it all in. No wonder why this town looked so run down and old. It was actually ancient! "Why are we here?" Clay asked. He went to scratch his face when he realized he wasn't wearing the mask. So where was Dream?</p><p>"<em><span class="u">You're asleep. George is very worried. Do you remember?</span></em>" Dream responded.</p><p>Clay tried to remember, but his mind was blank, "No...sorry."</p><p>"<em><span class="u">That's okay.</span></em>" Dream replied, "<em><span class="u">I saved you</span></em>."</p><p>"Oh.." Clay blinked which made Dream laugh a bit. "Where are you? Can I see you?" It was quiet for a bit before something materialized in front of him. It was a ghost of sorts, and Clay could barely make out the details. But it was like looking into a mirror. Green eyes, long blonde hair pulled back into a bun, freckles splashed against his face. Clay was confused. "Why..why are you showing a reflection of me?"</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Don't you get it?</span></em>" Dream whispered, and the ghost bowed, "<em><span class="u">I AM you. More or less anyways. Have you ever wondered why you're able to wield me? Better than Techno ever could?</span></em>"</p><p>Clay put his hands on his hips and tried to think, "Are you saying...Techno couldn't wield you?"</p><p>"<em><span class="u">No no, he could. But he could never connect with me. Never understand my full power.</span></em>" Dream started, "<em><span class="u">You, on the other hand, connected with me instantly. I was confused at first, as nobody has ever been able to do it since the Great War. But then I figured it out- Clay, you're a descendant of Notch. You're a descendant of ME.</span></em>"</p><p>Clay stood there before screeching, "WHAT?! WHAATTT?!" Dream wheezed and held his stomach in laughter, "YOU'RE- I'M- HUH??!!"</p><p>"<em><span class="u">I'm Notch's son.</span></em>" Dream confirmed, "<em><span class="u">I was Herobrine's last resort. That is why you don't have any powers. My powers went into this mask, my soul. So I lived my life as an average boy, which led into you. It was different for Herobrine, as he still had his powers with the glasses. I don't know if that makes sense- I was never good at teaching...</span></em>"</p><p>"I think I get it..." Clay murmured, "Herobrine just took your soul and used it for the Dream Mask, which is why it's sentient." Dream nodded, "But you're mind lived on as Notch's son. That's...wow that's a lot to take in..." Clay looked around at the village, "So this is what remains after the war?"</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Basically</span></em>." Dream then laughed some more, "<em><span class="u">It was really weird for me to see the descendants of Herobrine and Notch making out. Like really weird- please just take me out of the room next time</span></em>."</p><p>Clay flushed red, "S-Sorry!" Dream shook his head and snickered. The ground shook underneath them, startling them.</p><p>"<em><span class="u">I think that's your cue to wake up</span></em>."</p><p>"Huh?" Before he knew it, Clay woke up.</p><p>Clay shot up out of bed and looked around. He could hear screaming and potions being splashed. "Clay!" George gasped and hugged Clay tightly, "you're awake! You're okay!" Clay hugged back and smiled a bit. "I'm so sorry- I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey- Hey it's okay." Clay murmured and held George close, "you didn't mean to-"</p><p>"No! Clay, that's the problem!" George cried, "I did mean too! I meant to harm you and- and it felt so good but I-" He was interrupted by more explosions. He shook his head and pulled away, "We can't worry about this right now- we're being attacked."</p><p>"What?! By who?!' Clay exclaimed as he scrambled out of bed. He winced at the pain of his wounds but he didn't let it bother him.</p><p>"We think it may be Schlatt- it's a horde of enderman," George explained as he watched Clay get changed. "I was in charge of watching you to make sure you were safe."</p><p>Clay grinned over at George. He placed Dream over his face and lifted his hood over his head. "Aww, Georgie." George rolled his eyes and stood next to Clay. Clay summoned his netherite ax, which he promptly named 'George&lt;3'. "Let's do this."</p><p>George nodded and they ran out of the hospital. So much damage had been done to the village, and they could see people evacuating through the portal. They ran and started to help people get out. At this point, it was best for them to flee.</p><p>Even if they were fighting, George and Clay worked together like nothing was wrong. "Help! Help!" Clay turned and ran over to see Nikki and Tommy stuck under the nether rack. He mined them out as George shot the enderman away from them. "Thank you." Nikki sniffed as she and Tommy ran over to the portal.</p><p>"Do you see anyone else?" Clay asked George as he reloaded his crossbow.</p><p>"No." George answered and shot another enderman. "Go look around, I'll back you up." Clay nodded as they ran from house to house. They found one of the obsidian structures collapsed and could hear some faint cries of help.</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Become an enderman.</span></em>" Dream commented.</p><p>"Wow, good idea," Clay mumbled and ran over to one of the agro enderman. He took control of the enderman. He teleported over back to George who was startled but grinned when he realized it was Clay. Clay picked the obsidian up and George pulled out who was trapped. It was Tubbo, Antfrost, and Skeppy.</p><p>"Thank you!" Tubbo cried as they rushed over to the portal.</p><p>George looked up at Clay and huffed, "Is it just me, or did you pick the tallest enderman?" Clay looked down at George, and George knew what he was thinking. "I'm not short!" Clay chuckled and patted the top of George's head.</p><p>Becoming an enderman was probably the best for them. They were able to rescue everyone else. "<em><span class="u">Where is Sapnap?</span></em>" Dream asked. Clay paused and looked around. Dream had a point. They had seen everyone else either fleeing or fighting off the enderman.</p><p>Clay turned back to normal and killed the enderman he just was. He turned to George, "Have you seen Sapnap?" He asked. George paused and shook his head. He adjusted his glasses.</p><p>"I haven't. Where could he be?" George mumbled. They ran around their now ruined village. They told people to start leaving now, as there was no point in fighting. People like Techno, Philza, Wilbur all started to head through the portal. When they asked, nobody seemed to know where Sapnap was.</p><p>Clay sighed and they started to make their way over to the portal. Despite all their efforts, they seemed to have lost. When they made it through, everyone from the Overworld were helping the people from the Nether. Wilbur seemed to be talking with the chief of the town, Punz. He was explaining what had happened, and Punz agreed to help them. After all, they had been the same town in the past.</p><p>George looked up at the blue sky and sighed. Clay looked over at George, "You alright?" George glanced over at Clay and shook his head. "Did you wanna sleep? I can take you to my house if you'd like."</p><p>"I'm not really tired..." George mumbled, "but sure...I really need a break." Clay hummed and took George's hand, leading him back to his house. When he opened the door, he sighed. It has been so long since he's been back home. He tossed his things onto his table as George sat down on his couch. Clay walked over and sat beside George. George took off his sunglasses and tossed them to the ground. Clay raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" He asked as George looked over at him with his white eyes.</p><p>"You're hurt..." George mumbled and grabbed Clay's hand and used his powers to heal him. "Plus, you always say you like my eyes..."</p><p>Clay's heart fluttered and he smiled widely. He kissed George's forehead, "Aww, you're so sweet..." George rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Yeah yeah..." George looked over at the sunglasses which were on the floor, "I think...I'm going to stop wearing the glasses." That made Clay very surprised, "I need to learn to control my powers. So I can protect everyone, protect you...."</p><p>Clay blushed and nodded, "I'm proud of you, Georgie..." George huffed but knew they would be okay if they stuck together....right?</p><p>~~~</p><p>(Where's Sapnap? ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ender Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to get a lot more interesting :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap shifted and groaned. He opened his eyes and he couldn’t see anything. The room was completely dark and the little light hanging on the ceiling was so dim it was basically useless. Sapnap tried to move, but his hands were tied up behind the chair he was sitting on. “Oh, he's awake. Boss! He’s awake!” Sapnap was confused and squirmed around. He heard the door in front of him open and looked up. Two men in suits came in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of them wore a beanie while the other had long horns curling over his ears. Sapnap narrowed his eyes, “Schlatt, Quackity…” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you know us,” Schlatt smirked. “Glad we don't have to do introductions- such a waste of time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap scoffed, “What do you want with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think you know why,” Schlatt chuckled which made Sapnap raise an eyebrow, “we want you to join us, Sap. Nap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed, “And why would I join you? You're evil! I have friends who need me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Schlatt hummed and walked around Sapnap, “You know that's not true. They don't need you.” Sapnap narrowed his eyes, “they do just fine without you. They are stronger than you. Clay defeated you in less than a minute. They don't want you. They don't want someone so weak in their ranks. They abandoned you, Sapnap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not true!” Sapnap hissed, “They're on their way to find me! I know they are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then where are they?” Schaltt asked with a grin, “Face it, they don't care about you. Never have and never will.” Sapnap hung his head low, staring at the floor, “Which is why we want you to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I'm so weak, why do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because nobody else wants you, Sapnap.” Schlatt gave a deep chuckle, “you’ll be alone, forgotten. That is unless you join us. You're better off here, with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap growled and glared at Schlatt, “I don't care! I’ll never join you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sappy Nappy.” Schlatt cackled, “I'm afraid you don't understand. You don't have a choice. We’ll keep you here, forever and ever. Hidden away. Nobody will ever find you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap frowned and glanced away. He was quiet for a moment, “What do I get out of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt gave a maniacal grin, “Anything you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything I want huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The stars are so beautiful…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George scoffed and looked over at Clay, “Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Clay laughed, “It’s true!” George rolled his eyes and looked back up at the sky. They stayed quiet for a bit, just enjoying the night sky. Then, George interrupted the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” He mumbled, which made Clay look at him. “For hurting you. Putting you into another coma like that. I was just...really mad. But I shouldn't have lashed out like that.” Clay sighed and put his arm around George, pulling him close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's alright,” he murmured, “I’m alright. It takes a lot more than that to kill me…” he paused, “that reminds me, apparently I’m related to Notch- I’m still not sure how I feel about that.” George choked and his white eyes widened, “Dream told me while I was in the coma. Saying how he was Notch’s son, so...he looks a lot like me, which was really freaky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George couldn't help but to laugh and leaned against Clay, “You think they're happy? That their families are at peace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah we’re at peace,” Clay winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George snorted, “Oh my Notch, you’re ridiculous, Clay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you know you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unaware of what was behind them, something tapped on Clay’s shoulder. Clay looked behind him before freezing. This made George look over and he gasped. There stood a tall lanky enderman. They stared at it, and it stared back. The enderman held out its hand, and inside it was a folded piece of paper. Clay gulped and took the paper. He opened it up and read it. “It’s a pair of coordinates…” he mumbled and gave the paper to George. He looked back up at the enderman. It was a little strange that he could make eye contact with this enderman…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enderman gurgled something before teleporting away. “It’s weird…” George mumbled as he looked back over at Clay.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is? That we just looked at an enderman without dying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- well yes- but that's not what I meant.” George huffed, “I meant these coords. I have a strange attachment to them, but I have no know idea where they lead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh- okay cause I felt the same way,” Clay mumbled and looked down at the paper. 0,0 were the coords. Such a weird thing, would it be in the center? The middle?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go bug Techno for a map,” George said and Clay nodded. They stood up before hopping off the roof and over to Techno’s house. How sad that he finally gets unbanned from the Nether only to go right back to the overworld…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the house, they were greeted by Wilbur. “Oh, hello you two.” he blinked and moved out of the way to let them in, “how are you two doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good.” Clay replied with a hum. Him and George went to sit down on the couch, but couldn't because Philza was sprawled out across the cushions. “Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” Philza huffed and stretched his wings out a bit, “give me a break.” Clay chuckled and sat down on the floor in front of the couch and George followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur came over and placed some tea on the table for them (because British hahaha-), “So, what have you come over at this hour?” he asked as he sat on the chair on the other side of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a map,” George stated, “we have coordinates. Figured Techno would have one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coords? For what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don't know,” George continued, “But we got them from an enderman...so it's most likely-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt…” Philza groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay nodded, “If it's really from Schlatt, he may want to make a truce. But it’ll most likely end in a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did someone say war?!” Everyone turned their heads to see Tommy sliding down the stairs, “I've been aching to have a spar with those fucking enderman! Blowin’ up my home like they think they're fucking better than me. I'll show them whos the fucking bigger man in this fucking house!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said fuck like- ten times in a single breath-” Geroge huffed. “And no, we’re not starting a war. We just came to ask Techno for-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TECHNOOOOO!!!” Tommy called out, “THE FREAKS WANNA  ASK YOU SOOOOMETHIIIIIIIING!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude.” Clay scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno came down the stairs, looking unamused. “What?” He looked over to the living room, “wow, you’re having a party without me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen- Techno we need a map.”  George got straight to the point, “we have a lead on Schlatt- we think anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno grinned. “Aw yeah, time for murder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- we’re not murdering anyone!” Wilbur exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some TNT!!” Tommy laughed. Techno raised a brow at him. “It’s in my ender chest- don't ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- TNT?” Wilburs eyes sparkled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaaaaand we’ve lost them. Great.” Philza sighed. Clay and George turned to look at him. “What? You act as I can stop them.” He sat up, “once they’ve got an idea, there’s no stopping them.” He stood up and walked away. “I’ll get you the map.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Philza!” George called out. Clay laughed slightly at the chaos they somehow started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have Dream right?.” George asked as he looked over at Clay. They were packing up bags for their adventure. They need to go far, very far. They’d go by Nether since it was quicker but didn’t want to risk it. So they were going the long way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s right here.” Clay lifted the mask off the table and slipped him over his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Oh thank god I’m off that dusty table.</span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream complained, “</span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">I thought you had forgotten about me!!</span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a drama king.” Clay rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? What’s he saying?” George asked and looked up at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay chuckled, “He’s just being a petty brat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I’m not a brat!!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George just snickered and finished packing. He put the Hero Glasses on (for the intended use of shade, not powers) and slipped on his backpack. Clay grabbed his own bag and they left their house. They said goodbye to all their friends and they started their long, long journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope Sapnap is alright…” George said partway in, “we never did find him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay felt his heart sink, “Yeah...but I’m sure he's alright! He's a tough guy, and smart when he wants to be. I’m sure he’ll show up to the village while we’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully…” George sighed and kicked a small piece of gravel on the path they were walking. He looked up at the sky, which had the moon shining brightly. They had left early in the morning, and it was already nighttime, “We should make camp somewhere. I can take the first shift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good.” Clay hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued for a bit longer until they found a small cave entrance in the ground. George blocked them inside as Clay set up a couple of torches and started to cook some food. As he was lighting the small cave he heard some hissing. “Shit!” He spun around to attack the Creeper who was coming at him. Except the Creeper ran away before Clay could attack. He was confused until he looked down at his feet…” PATCHES?!” he picked up the small tabby cat and spun her around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George peeked around the corner to see the commotion, “Clay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay looked over at George with a massive smile on his face, “It’s Patches!” George was a little bit confused, “Oh, I guess you never had pets in the Nether. Patches is my cat, and when you have a pet they can teleport to you when in danger. As long as they're wearing a collar.” he pointed to Patches’ green collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh...well if they teleport then why didn't she save you when Techno attacked you?” George asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay laughed, “She's a cat, Georgie. She only scares away Creepers. I left her with my friend Punz while I went to the Nether fuck I’m sorry I forgot about you.” He whimpered and nuzzled Patches who meowed in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George just smiled and went back to their little corner. He placed out some blankets before leaning against the wall. Clay sat down and held Patches close, “You sure you want the first shift.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, get some rest.” George kneeled and gave Clay a small kiss before heading outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing had happened overnight, even when Clay took his shift after George. When morning came, they gathered their stuff and started to walk again. This time they had their new companion, Patches, who was being carried in Clay’s bag. She poked her head out as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was in charge of the map, Clay was in charge of getting supplies, and Dream was in charge of staying alert. Clay had Dream on the side of his face, so he could eat part of the bread as they walked. He handed George some of the bread, and he thanked him. Dream then spoke quietly, “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Why don’t you guys just ride horses, instead of walking?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay froze and felt so stupid. George looked over and raised an eyebrow, “Are you alright?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dream just had a great idea,” Clay sighed, “we should ride horses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” George laughed, “maaaaan we’re stupid!!” Clay giggled with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a saddle in my ender chest.” Clay stated as he pulled out the small box from his bag. He tossed it to the ground and it grew into a full chest. He opened it and pulled out a single saddle. He broke the chest and looked back at George, “I only have one, so you’ll have to ride with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” George smiled. Clay walked over to the herd of horses and tamed one of them. He placed the saddle on her before hopping on. George followed suit and sat behind Clay. He wrapped his arms around Clay’s waist and leaned into him. “I'm gonna name you...Caramel.” the horse whinnied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George chuckled and pulled out his compass, “Turn left and just keep running that way. We need to head North and a little bit east. Then hopefully, we’ll be there.” Clay nodded, and they were off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days went by as they galloped over fields, valleys, mountains, sand… They took regular breaks to give Caramel rest and to restock on supplies. Having Patches helped them a lot, as they were never attacked by Creepers. They also never worried about Phantoms because they always found places to camp out for the night. They had been traveling safely, and quickly, and before they knew it they arrived at their destination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an abandoned village, houses were broken down and wood rotting away. Silverfish ran amuck and George whimpered at the sight of the unfamiliar mob. Clay had also never seen silverfish before, but he didn't let the pesky creature stop him. They hopped off Caramel and left her hidden in a small cave. Clay put Patches on top of her, “Keep each other safe, okay?” He told them. Patches gave a small meow in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George and Clay left the cave and into the village. “Why do I feel like I’ve been here before?” Clay mumbled and looked around. George nodded, agreeing with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>It’s my home,</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>” Dream commented as they two peeked into some of the houses, “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>We called it, Zero…”</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh…” Clay mumbled, “This was the place you brought me to when I was in my coma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were here?” George looked over at Clay who shrugged in response. He turned his head to see a building that stood out. It was way too clean to have been ancient, and it was completely made of iron. “I think that's where we’re supposed to go.” he pointed over to the strange structure. They stalked over to the building and peeked through the seemingly broken windows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay huffed and slid down the wall, “I think we need to fuse.” George looked down at Clay, “That way when we sneak around, there’s only one pair of footsteps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George gasped, “You're a genius, honey!” Clay coughed and Dream snickered. Clay quickly pushed Dream onto George’s face and they became one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay sighed and held his breath as he stepped through the window. He landed on the floor with a quiet thump and looked around. It was pitch black. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Dream, think you can guide us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream hummed and started to tell them where to go. After all, the darkness didn't affect someone who was a literal ghost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiptoeing through the facility, Clay came across a small door. It was cracked open and he peeked inside. There he could barely see two men talking with each other. “The tests are going great, boss!” One of them said and held out their clipboard, “and we have all the wither skulls to accomplish your goal!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good..” the other hummed and scratched his chin, “And what about our...hostage?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's doing okay, boss.” the first one bowed, “giving him the Ender Band was a great decision. Our productivity rates have increased ten-fold!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Ender Band? Isn't that what Wilbur was talking about?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George asked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This means, that's Schlatt and Quackity. But it sounds like they have a person taken hostage…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sapnap…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clay thought bitterly</span>
  <em>
    <span>, “They have Sapnap!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before George or Dream could stop him, Clay pushed the door open with his foot and barged in. He summed his ax and tried to attack Schlatt. However, he didn’t get very far as an enderman came in and tugged him away. “Oh?” Schlatt smirked, “You must be the friends Sapnap was screaming about...well one of them at least. How sad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give him back!!” Clay griped and tried to attack again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Clay! Calm down!</span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm afraid you are too late.” Schlatt cackled, “He will never come back to you. We have him on our side now, and he’s going to lead our enderman army. Summon the Wither!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THE WHAT?!” George and Clay screeched as Quackity ran over and pressed a button on the wall. Click, click, click, went the redstone in the walls. There was screaming as the walls broke down and the Wither flew out of the building. Schlatt started to laugh maniacally as him and Quackity fled the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enderman started to flood the vicinity, keeping Clay from reaching Schlatt and Quackity. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We need back up!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>George cried out. Clay growled and left the building to go outside. There he saw all the enderman and the Wither wrecking the area. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clay, I need you to go back to the village. ASAP! Become a horse, an enderman- just get there as quickly as possible!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay uncontrolled George and the two separated. “Don't die while I'm gone,” Clay hugged George before taking control of an enderman and disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George took a deep breath before taking off the Hero Glasses. His wings spread out and his hands became full of light, “Give back Sapnap!” he yelled before attacking the Wither.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay teleported into the village and started to ring the bell. Everyone came out and Clay left the Enderman. “Everybody! This is urgent!” he cried out, “Schlatt has summoned the Wither, and he has an army of Enderman! I need everyone to prepare! We don’t have much time before the Wither comes this way. George is out there fending them off on his own, so please hurry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone didn't hesitate to rush for supplies. Netherite armor, weapons, gapples, potions, everything was coming into use. Clay ran over to Techno, “Your potions are going to come in handy.” Techno gave a hearty laugh at his comment. Clay handed him the map, “Take everyone to 0,0. That's where we’ll be.” Techno nodded and watched as Clay grabbed an Enderman and disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he teleported back, things had already gone to shit. George was in the air, firing light beams at the Wither. He cursed and looked around for something he could use to help George. A light bulb went off in his head as he turned back to the Wither. With a determined look, he called out to George, “George! Lead the Wither down to me! I have an idea!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George glanced down at Clay and started to push the beast towards him. Once it was in reach, Clay pushed Dream into the middle face. He became the Wither. George gasped and stumbled back. The Wither fell to the ground and didn't move. The other two heads had their eyes closed, almost like they were asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s stalling…” George mumbled and glanced over at where he could see Patches and Carmel in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voices. Darkness. Clay screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Who is this intruder?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I do not like them. They reek of humans.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b><span class="u">I think they are human</span>.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay cried and curled into a ball. He felt nothing around him. Just the big empty void.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Are they here to kill us?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>We should kill them first.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“<span class="u">Maybe they just want to be friends!</span>”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black tears fell out of Clay’s eyes as he was engulfed by the darkness. Pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Are they in pain?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, they are going to die because of us.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b><span class="u">Oh no, not another one…</span>”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voices became quieter and quieter before Clay couldn't hear anything. Black noise. He coughed up swirls of black mist, and one voice repeated the same words in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Keep control. Keep control. Keep control</span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay lost consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sat there, next to the Wither. He had created a small weak barrier around them in case something happened. He was tired, sitting there for days on end. He was hungry and alone. So very alone. Then he heard it. Galloping hooves. He looked up to see the entire village running towards them. Weapons in hand and horses out of breath. George dropped the barrier and turned to Clay, “Clay! They're here, you can let go now.” There wasn't a response, “Clay? Clay, come on this isn't funny!” He looked to see the army get closer, “Clay?! Get out!” he panicked and took his sword. He slashed at Dream’s leather strap and the mask fell into George’s hands. Clay fell out of the Wither’s back, in which the monster instantly moved back into the air more aggravated than before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George ran over to Clay and gasped. Clay was a pale-grey, and he had black streaks down his cheeks. His hair was fading from blonde to grey. He had a terrible case of the Wither Illness. George felt so stupid. He should've stopped Clay from taking control of the Wither. He should've seen this coming. Nonetheless, he picked up Clay (bridal style of course) and flew away to hide in the cave with Patches and Caramel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set down Clay and looked outside seeing everyone fighting the Wither and the Enderman. He frowned and stared down at Clay. He was conflicted. He should help them fight the Wither but on the other hand, he needed to stay with Clay. His body made up his mind for him as he collapsed onto the ground, completely worn out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap looked around the corner, a little bit confused. Nobody had come downstairs to check on him. He huffed and closed his eyes. And enderman appeared in front of him, “Free me please.” the Enderman went behind him and undid the ropes. They fell to the ground and Sapnap looked up at Enderman, “Take me to the exit, please.” the Enderman nodded and grabbed Sapnap’s hand, leading him through the dark hallways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enderman are really nice…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap thought. They passed by a small mirror and Sapnap stopped. He looked at his reflection and couldn't help but smile. He was already a fan of headbands, so the pearly white Ender Band around his forehead really fit. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel useful for once.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought happily. He turned back to the Enderman who turned its head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” Sapnap chuckled and the Enderman gurgled in response. They continued to weave through the halls till they made it to the surface. Sapnap gasped and ran out the door. He saw the entire village fighting the Wither? He saw a horde of Enderman also fighting with the Wither. “We need to help!” he turned to his Enderman friend who nodded in response. “Can you calm down the other Enderman and help us out?” the Enderman teleported away and Sapnap hopped over the rubble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap had only had the Ender Band for about a week, and he could only control one Enderman. Two if he was lucky. So he had made good friends with the Enderman he had sent out. He had sent the same Enderman out to find Clay and George, giving them the coords to their location, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to think of a name for them. I can't just keep calling them ‘The Enderman.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap sighed and ran to join the fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled in victory as all the Enderman started to help them fight against the Wither. “Well, look who decided to join us!” Sapnap looked over to see Techno laughing at him. “Where were you anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's just say I was caught up in something.” Sapnap laughed, “Wooo! We got this!” he cheered confidently. He used his bow to start shooting at the heads of the Wither. He glanced around and smiled at everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philza was in the air, using his sword to do melee damage since he was the only one who really could. Bad, Skeppy, Antfrost, and Sam were running around being support. Dragging people away who were hurt and splashing all kinds of potions. The Enderman carried Wilbur’s TNT up to with Wither in which Techno shot the TNT to explode. Everyone else was either firing their bows/crossbows or using their shields to protect the people behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap was incredibly proud of how well they worked together. Bit by bit, the health of the Wither went down. At some point, Philza was hit and he started to fall to the ground. Sapnap slashed a potion of speed and zoomed over to Philza. He caught the male and they rolled onto the ground. “Thanks.” Philza coughed and sat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're welcome.” Sapnap smiled and handed him a gapple. Philza ate it and within a couple of seconds, he was back in the fight. Sapnap stood up to follow but something grabbed onto his hand. He turned and faced his Enderman friend. It tugged on him, slightly impatient. “Woah- Woah what's wrong?” the Enderman dragged him over to a small cave where Clay and George were unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap gasped and fell to the ground next to them. He pushed them against the wall, making sure they were sitting right side up. He saw a small cat curled up with a horse in the back of the cave. Sapnap contemplated for a bit before he turned back to the Enderman, “Go find Karl. Bring him here please.” The Enderman nodded and disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap took a deep breath before he got to work. He patched up George’s wounds and splashed a potion of regen on him. He knew George would wake up soon. He turned to Clay and grimaced. Clay’s case of the Wither Illness was no joke. There were some footsteps and Karl came into the room. Sapnap looked over at his brunette friend. “Woah! What's going on?!’ he exclaimed and ran over to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay has the Wither Illness…” Sapnap mumbled. Karl sat on his knees next to him, “George is just unconscious. He used up a lot of his power.” Karl looked over at Sapnap before hugging him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm glad you're okay..” He mumbled before pulling away. Karl handed Sapnap a few extra potions and gapples. And also a bottle of milk. He stood up and frowned, “I have to go back out there. Keep an eye on them.” Sapnap nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sapnap waved goodbye to Karl before turning back to the task at hand. Saving Clay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Is he dead?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Not yet. But he’s close.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b><span class="u">I do not want him to die. His friends will be sad.</span>”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay finally hit solid ground. His breathing was heavy as cold water splashed on top of him. He choked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Will he survive?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Nobody has survived.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b><span class="u">I hope he survives…</span>”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay wobbled as he stood up. The water dripped off of him, washing off all the black goo and mist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Is there another presence here?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>I can feel someone else. I don’t know who it is.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“<span class="u">Maybe it’s another friend!</span>”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay looked up and saw someone in front of him. Green eyes stared into his own. He coughed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What is this power?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Wait a second…”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b><span class="u">I like this power. Feels funny</span>.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. White-eyes. He tried to speak, but it just came out in gurgly bursts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Who is here?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>Show yourself.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“<span class="u">Be friends with us</span>!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“<span class="u">I will never be friends with you</span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay cried out as he felt like he was being ripped apart, “D-Dre-eam-” he coughed more, “G-Geor-orge-” Clay looked up to see a bright light. He started to run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Where are they going?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>They are running away. They cannot escape us.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“<span class="u">They run funny.</span>”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“<span class="u">We will escape you</span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap looked over to see Clay stir. He raised a brow and examined him. Clay’s hand shot over to George’s. At the same time, the two rose to consciousness and cried in pain. Sapnap was startled and fell backward and got a chuckle from the Enderman behind him. He lifted his head to see his two friends fuse. They stood up and stretched their light wings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Sapnap!” George waved to his friend who waved back. “I’m so happy to see you’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap just stared at him, “Glad to see...you guys are alright too.” George chuckled. “Uhm- this is Fred. Fred the Enderman-“ he pointed to his Enderman friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has a name?” George asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- I just came up with that name on the spot.” Sapnap looked over at the Enderman- now Fred. “Do you like that name? Fred?” The Enderman stared at him silently, “I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then.” George clapped his hands, “we’re going to go kick Wither butt. Keep an eye on our pets okay?” Sapnap tried to say something but just pouted as George flew away. Fred patted Sapnap’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George flew out of the cave and started to attack the Wither. Everyone cheered as they saw the bright light engulf the fiend. The battle continued, and everyone fought just as hard. George fought and had help from Dream. What was weird was Clay hadn’t said anything since they woke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, the Wither cried as it was slain, it's heart falling to the grass. George picked up the Nether Star and held it up as a sign of victory. “Wooo!!!” Sapnap tossed his hands into the air. “Those are my friends!!!” Fred looked at him and put their own hands in the air, mimicking him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughed and stood on the ground. The mask fell from his face, splitting into two. This meant Clay would come out. But instead of just Clay rolling out, there was another male. Clay laid on the floor, his condition worse than it was before. It was like he was turning into stone, that's how grey he looked. “Clay!” George cried out and fell to his knees next to him. He didn't notice the other male who wobbled as he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked identical to Clay, save for a couple of inches of height, and was a little paler. “</span>
  <span><span class="u">I'm….free?</span>” </span>
  <span>He mumbled and stared down at his hands. He looked over to see Clay being picked up by George. He gagged at the sight. Clay looked disgusting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Sapnap glanced over from the bed to Dream, “you..escaped?” Dream nodded and fiddled with the two pieces of the mask, “you're a lot quieter than I thought you'd be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I've always been a quiet person.</span>
  </span>
  <span>” Dream mumbled. He looked up at the bed to see Clay yet again hooked up to tubes. He always seemed to be in the hospital nowadays. Dream sighed. He wished he had the confidence that Clay had. The recklessness. When he was stuck in the mask, he acted a lot more bold- knowing he couldn't die. But now it seemed like he was brought back to life after the mask broke. Dream was terrified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as George paced around the room. He felt bad for the Herobrine descendant. His boyfriend being hurt so many times like this, he couldn't imagine. Dream shifted and looked back at Clay, he knew what he had to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't right for him to be alive. He should be dead, and yet here he is. And Clay had just been dragged into his problems. It was his fault Clay was getting hurt so much. So he stood up and cleared his throat, “</span>
  <span><span class="u">George, Sapnap</span>.</span>
  <span>” the two friends looked over. “</span>
  <span><span class="u">I'm going to do something. I'm going to bring back Clay...but…</span>” </span>
  <span>he looked off to the side, “</span>
  <span><span class="u">There's a slight chance he’ll lose his memories.</span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?!” George exclaimed and stared wide-eyed at his companion</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span><span class="u">I’m sacrificing my life for him</span>.” </span>
  <span>Dream sighed and looked away, “</span>
  <span><span class="u">I don’t know what will happen. I don’t know if we will combine our memories, or mine takes over...but I’m sure everything will be alright.</span>”</span>
  <span> Dream smiled. Before anyone could stop him, he stepped forward and placed his hand on top of Clay’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dream arrived, he heard the voices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Are they back?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>
    <em>They want to save their friend.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b><span class="u">No! He’s our friend!!</span>”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Sorry,</span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream walked over to Clay who was curled up in a ball in the middle of the abyss. “</span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">That’s enough playtime for you guys.</span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knelt and gave his soul to Clay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voices screamed in agony as they withered away. Quite literally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Clay awoke, he was a bit confused. He looked around to see everyone looking at him- like he had grown another head. He had magically recovered and his skin/hair was back to normal. “Why is everyone looking at me?” He mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do- do you remember us?” George asked hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay raised an eyebrow. “Well...yeah? Am I not supposed to? I can do that- huh?? Who are you guys?! Where am I?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed and chuckled. “I’m glad that we have you back, Clay.” He grinned at Clay. He then noticed Dream was no longer there. Almost like he wasn’t there at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay was curled up on his bed, fiddling with the pieces of the Dream Mask. Patches was up against his leg. When George and Sapnap filled him in on what Dream did, he felt awful. He never got to thank Dream for all he had done for them. He saved them, in more ways than one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was some knocking and Clay looked over to see George walk in. He was wearing a suit and tie, looking incredibly handsome. “Are you coming to the party?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay sighed and leaned back. “I don’t know…” he mumbled. His suit was hanging in the closet, untouched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George walked over to him and smiled a bit. He gave Clay a small kiss, “Well, think about it okay? This party is kinda for you.” He chuckled. Clay nodded and watched as his boyfriend left. He sighed again before getting out of bed. Guess he was going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he showed up at the party, everyone was already having a blast. Music blared in people’s ears, and everyone was dancing hardcore. He couldn’t help but feel like they were forgetting something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew they never actually caught Schlatt and Quackity. They were too busy with defeating the Wither to care about the actual bad guys. He wandered around for a bit before he found the guy he was looking for. Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap was chatting up a storm with Karl. Sapnap’s Enderman friend- Fred- was standing off to the side holding a small cup of soda. Wait- was that theirs or Sapnap’s? Fred had a long blue cape flowing down its shoulders. So cool. “Hey, Sap.” Clay cleared his throat and Sapnap turned to Clay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You came!!” Sapnap laughed and gave Clay a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha...yeah.” Clay gave a slight chuckle. He patted Sapnap’s back before pulling away. “I was wondering if I could talk with you for a second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright!” Sapnap turned to Karl, “I’ll be right back.” Karl nodded and watched the two leave. Clay pulled Sapnap to one of the side rooms where nobody was. “So, what did you need?” Sapnap questioned and turned to face Clay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I was wondering if you would want to talk about what happened while you were gone..” he watched as Sapnap froze in his place, “I know it’s probably hard to talk about but...I hope you realize Schlatt is still out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” Sapnap sighed and looked down at the ground, “it wasn't as bad as you would probably think. They never hurt me, physically at least. They kept me well fed and did periodic check-ups.” Clay nodded, “I convinced them to give me the Ender Band.” he pointed to the white headband around his forehead. “It looks a lot like my old one…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah….I didn’t notice.” Clay gave a small laugh, “And what about...the Enderman that keeps following you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Fred,” Sapnap responded nonchalantly. “They’re the only Enderman I can control right now. But at this point, I’m not even controlling them. I just summon them. They're really nice actually. They helped me give you the coords.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, so you were behind that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded, “Yeah. Schlatt thought it was good for me to have it since it tired him out or something. I knew he was trying to spawn the Wither, that’s why I was trying to get you and George there…” he sighed and his head drooped. “I’m sorry, I don’t know much else. They wouldn’t really tell me anything…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Clay smiled and patted Sapnap’s back, “I'm just really happy that you’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah,” Sapnap smiled sheepishly. He then gasped, “wait- I do know something!” Clay gave a surprised look, “They had a backup base. About 10,000 blocks north of 0,0.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...0, 10000?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes- shut up.” Clay laughed and kept a mental note of the coords.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That really helps, thank you Sappy.” Sapnap gave a proud smile. “Now we’ll be able to track them down. Maybe end this once and for all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sapnap did a little happy dance which made Clay chuckle. Sapnap looked back up at Clay, “If you don’t mind me asking, what was the Wither Illness like? I’ve gotten it from Wither Skeletons, but it wasn't as bad as you had it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay stayed quiet for a bit before he let out a small breath. He leaned against the wall, “I really don’t know how to describe it.” He tried, “it was like I was drifting away. All I could feel was pain- like my skin was ripping apart and needles poking into my nerves.” Sapnap scrunched his nose and hissed, “I couldn't see anything- most of the time. It was just black and empty. The void almost. I could hear voices, three of them. They were talking about me, but not to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe- the souls of the Wither?” Sapnap suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's possible,” Clay agreed, “I could hear Dream reply to them sometimes. Sometimes I could see Dream. Sometimes it was George. Or maybe it was Herobrine. It was hard to tell. Finally, there was a light and I ran towards it. When I touched it I was conscious. Only for a second. Only enough time for Dream to get to George. He didn't even use the mask. It was weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss him.” Sapnap mumbled, “and I barely knew him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay sniffed and he felt his eyes watering up. Dream had helped him so much, and now he was gone. He helped him escape Techno, helped him understand who he really was, helped him survive George’s attack, helped him stay strong when keeping the Wither hostage… He felt tears falling down his cheeks and before he knew it he was sliding down the wall breaking into tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, brother…” Sapnap frowned and he wanted to help. But he knew George would be better. So he left and in a couple of seconds George came inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George sat next to Clay and brought him into a welcoming embrace, “Shhh...it’s okay…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it's n-not!” Clay sobbed, “h-he did so much for us! I-I wouldn't be here- if it was-wasn't for him!” George nodded and rubbed his back, “I never g-got to say thank you! I-I should’ve been stronger- m-maybe then he’d still b-be here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay…” George whispered, “now you know that’s not true. If anything, you helped him. His soul was stuck in that awful mask and you helped to free him. He was trapped here while his body had died so many centuries ago.” Clay hiccuped and curled into George. He seemed to have been calming down, “I don’t think- no. I know Dream wouldn't want to see you like this. He gave his life so you could live on! Now let's go enjoy this party goddamnit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay laughed weakly as he was pulled off the floor by George. George dragged him onto the dance floor. George spun him around, holding his hands tightly. If Clay was sad, you couldn't tell. He had a bright smile on his face, laughing his worries away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to see they’re letting go.” Bad hummed and Sapnap agreed as he joined the small group of friends. “I was worried that this party wouldn't work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it would work!” Karl exclaimed, “You're great at hosting parties!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Skeppy would think otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Skeppy is just being a jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap let out a small giggle and something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Fred staring down at him, “Oh, heya, Fred!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl turned his head and squeaked, “Ah! Dangit! I keep forgetting you're friends with an Enderman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah- we're besties.” Sapnap gave a proud laugh with his hands on his hips. Fred nodded and ruffled Sapnap’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is really weird to watch…” Bad mumbled and Karl nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back to our main lovelies, they were jamming out on the dance floor. “Now this is a party!” Clay laughed as he chugged his drink. It was fruit punch, because why would Bad serve alcohol? “Are you having fun?” He asked his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George grinned and bobbed his head, “hell yeah it is! But I can make it better! Come on!” He grabbed Clay’s hand and pulled him out of the crowd. Clay giggled a bit as they fled the party and outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like always, the moon was high in the sky, glistening brightly. “Where are we going?” Clay asked as they ran on the gravel sidewalks. George gave Clay a wink and brought him over to a cliff at the edge of the village. Fences blocked the edge so kids couldn’t runoff. “Georgie, why are we here?” Clay asked in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me.” George chuckled and placed down his ender chest. He then pulled out an elytra and some rockets, handing them Clay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh..” Clay understood now. He grinned and quickly strapped on the elytra and jumped over the fence, diving straight to the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay!!” George snorted and watched the other rocketed into the air. He joined Clay with his own pair of wings and flew down to the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two glided across the water, their laughs filling the air. Clay used a rocket to spin into the air. His hair whipped in the wind with his tie and he had a bright smile on his face. George joined him and dove into his arms. Clay wheezed as they fell and George held him close. George flew up and they hovered a bit. They smiled at each other, sharing a kiss under the moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Clay whispered in a hushed voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s cheeks turned pink but his eyes sparkled, “I love you, too.” He returned the words as they shared another kiss. They flew back to the cliffside and George gave a calm sigh. “I'm really happy..” he gave Clay a sweet smile, “I'm so glad you came to the Nether that day…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am too.” Clay smiled back and leaned down, kissing the tip of George’s nose. George let out a small giggle and pulled Clay down to a proper kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Oh my, Notch. You two are disgusting. Get a room</span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George and Clay froze in place. They stared at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Wait...you guys can hear me</span>?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rushed footsteps against the pearlescent stone floor was all Quackity could hear as he bolted down the hallways. His breath was quick- panicked. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. There was a slam and he looked behind him. “O-OH MY, NOTCH!” He cried out as he saw Schlatt running at him at full force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled forward, almost dropping the very thing he was trying to save. “GIVE IT BACK!” Schlatt boomed. He fired his crossbow, which hit Quackity straight in the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Quackity whimpered. He wanted to stop. He wanted to eat the gapples in his bag. But he couldn't. Not now. Schlatt was catching up on him. Quackity was by no means the most agile person, but neither was Schlatt. So in a desperate measure, Quackity jumped out of the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled onto the ground and held the thing he was carrying close to his chest. He could not let it break. He felt the glass jabbing into him but he didn't let that stop him. He heard Schlatt call out to him. He ran to the boat in the river and hopped inside it. He rowed and rowed before he was far away. He took a look at the thing he was carrying. He opened it up and saw the shiny clean black scales of a dragon egg. “Thank the lord..” he gave a sigh of relief as he drifted off into the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>